The Kingdom of My Heart
by Reichiru Desu
Summary: Set in a small Japanese prefecture, a young girl Rei finds herself sent on an extraordinary adventure she hadn't even wished for. Sent to the worlds of Kingdom Hearts, she tries to find her memories, her friend, and the truth.
1. Prologue

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-Enix corporation. I decided to re-write and change this story. I am a perfectionist and this fan fiction is very dear to me-- I must present it to you properly! Thanks to all the people who are reading this one now.

PROLOGUE

The sun was setting through the window above my head, causing long vibrant streaks of red and orange light to stretch across my face. I was laying on my stomach, my face squished against the mattress, trying to sleep. Instead, it seemed I was just floating in a state between being awake and dreaming. I lazily kept trying to flatten the wrinkles on my sheet, trying to forget how uncomfortable I was.

Lately, there had been an intense heat wave, and the small prefecture I lived in was almost facing drought. The air hung hot and heavy, causing everything to be so difficult-- making people so irritated. It was even more irritating to see low grey rain clouds hanging right outside the border of our town, never moving. These clouds had been hanging around for quite some time, almost mocking us. The weather had been the worst for my sister and I in our house. Just being the two of us, we couldn't afford air conditioning. We had to leave all the windows open, dress lightly, and pray that it would be enough. Our house had become so warm it was too unbearable to even use the stove in our kitchen.

I was tired, but I knew I couldn't sleep. I bounced my bare foot that was hanging off the bed off my wooden floor. My toenail made clicking noises. I listened to the cicada chirping, calling on nightfall. Randomly I'd hear a bicycle or some kids yelling. My stomach growled with hunger.

The phone rang loudly, and I wanted to ignore it. It might have been my sister. It's non-stop ringing forced me to slowly crawl out of bed. Half stumbling into my slippers I trudged down the hall to answer it. I cupped our large telephone receiver.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" I mumbled.

"Rei-chan? It's me, Jiyo."

He didn't need to say who it was, I knew his voice. He was just so... formal that way.

"What do you want? I got out of bed thinking you were my sister."

"Were you sleeping, at this hour?"

"Trying to," I yawned, "anyway..."

"You're still as lazy as you were in grade school, Rei-chan."

"Did you just call just to say that?"

"Well... no. I was just thinking that we should get a early start tomorrow morning, I think it might rain..."

"Its never going to rain," I pouted.

"But this time I was looking at the forecast and the barometer shows..."His voice trailed off as I stared into our hallway mirror. I blew messy bangs out of my eyes, looking at myself in the dim light. My hair was rough and spiky, hanging at all lengths and angles. No matter what I tried to do to it, it was always that way. My looks always bothered me, between my unruly hair and my boyish figure. My strange large eyes always moved embarrassedly away from my reflection. A picture of my parents, sister, and I sat on the table next to the phone. Why couldn't I look like Mother and Sis?

"Rei-chan?" Jiyo called me back to reality. "Did you catch that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I lied.

"Alright, meet you bright and early at 6 in the park! Have a good night!" He hung up the phone.

I set down the receiver with a clang, as I heard a key turn in the door. I bounded to open it for dinner. There my sister stood with some bags.

"_Okaeri_!" I greeted.

"Is that for me or the food? At least let me set it down before you start chomping it down!"

She headed inside, and I could hear her moving through cabinets, gathering plates. Something compelled me to stare out the door for a moment. In the early evening the stars were just beginning to speckling the sky, right above those ominous gray storm clouds.

I sighed, rubbing sweat off my forehead... when would it really rain?

Now, when I'm staring at the stars, I remember that day... so very long ago.


	2. Chapter One

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again!

CHAPTER ONE

_"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!"_

I rushed to get my socks on as I stared at my wristwatch. Stupid Jiyo and his "being early"-- no way it would rain today!

I hadn't overslept since Kindergarten. Yet, when I awoke my alarm clock was broken. It had stopped at a blinking 12:01, leaving me to sleep the day away.

I ran through the kitchen, my slippers padding against the floor and my schoolbag scraping the walls.

"Oi!" My sister called, holding out an bento for me. "You want to eat, right?"

I grabbed the lunch quickly, thanking her with a quick good-bye kiss. I put on my shoes and ran out the door.

Nearly five minutes later I had huffed and puffed my way to the park. There was Jiyo, leaning on a wall next to his bicycle. His eyes rested behind a pair of plain black glasses, but I could tell he was annoyed. He was wearing the mandatory winter uniform that would normally be the only acceptable uniform for school at this time of year. The school had allowed us to wear the summer one, due to this crazy intense heat.I took advantage of having short sleeves. It didn't help much, I was still sweating.

When I approached he was idly sipping a melon soda. He casually waved a morning salute. I collapsed on a bench next to him, my legs burning.

"It's unusual for you to be late," he commented. "You're the most punctual person I know."

I wheezed. "My alarm clock broke."

"Really?" He arched his eyebrow. "That's strange."

"You're telling me! Gimme a sip of that soda."

"If you need another clock, we've got a spare you could have." He finished his drink and tossed the can casually into a nearby garbage. "Let's go."

"Aww, you could have saved me one little taste of that soda!"

"There was barely anything left. Besides, if you've been running you should drink water."

"Know-it-all!"

"You're lucky I waited for you. If you don't want a ride, I'll let you walk."

"Yes, it would be horrible to walk to school with all this rain we are having. I see you even brought your umbrella!"

He gave me a look that I was beginning to cross the line. I sighed, defeated, and waited for him to hop on his bike. I joined him and sat on the back half of the long seat, wrapping my arms around him. My legs dangled to the right side, riding the way typical girl's do.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for waiting, Jiyo-kun."

He said nothing but kicked the stand and started peddling to campus. This was us. Childhood friends. We laughed a lot and made fun of each other all the time. We'd been through a lot of tough times, like my parent's death. Yet, as always since I was a little kid I could hop on the back of a bicycle. I had known Jiyo all my life, and he was the only boy who really talked to me. I was dependent on him for so much.

He peddled steadily as I daydreamed. I had a new project for art club that I neglected to think about and I needed a new idea for a piece... Maybe, a portrait? Something for my sister? Maybe, her birthday was coming up. I'd think of it later.

The breeze brought on by the movement of the bicycle was divine. I closed my eyes and nestled my face into Jiyo's wool sweater, smiling.

Then Jiyo made a strangled noise between surprise and a curse, the bicycle made a sharp turn, his breaks squealing. I felt myself falling over and put my hands back to catch me. Before I knew it the bicycle had crashed to the ground on top of me... Jiyo managing to stumble off it as it fell. There was a hot burning sensation in my knee as I realized what happened.

We were in the school's courtyard, along the path to the bike racks. Through daydreaming I had completly forgotten how quick the trip could be. All around the path were students, talking in groups, whispering excitedly. A few had turned and noticed the crash, but they seemed not to care.

Jiyo ran over to me, "You ok?" His face was pure concern.

I sat up and looked at my knee, red and bleeding from the pavement. "I'm fine but... what happened?"

"Those girls were blocking the bike path, like idiots. I was so surprised I turned the bike too quickly. I'm sorry."

"Is you're bike okay?" I joked. He helped me to my feet.

"Let me lock up my bike and I'll help you to the nurse's office."

I hobbled with him, checking my watch. "They all should be in class by now."

He finished clicking the lock. "The bike's fine. Are you going to be able to walk there?"

"Don't worry! If I do, maybe I'll just fall down a flights of stairs... isn't that all this morning needs. Sheesh!"

"Well then," Jiyo wrapped his arms around me and picked me up to carry me to the nurse.

"Hey! Put me down! This isn't neccessary!"

"I know," he grinned.

As we passed through the mingling students a few laughed and pointed. I was really embarrassed.

The nurse smiled and helped me to a bed in the clinic. She was young and sweet, and took gentle care. "It's only a scratch, we'll fix her right up!" she assured Jiyo. She should be reassuring me!

Jiyo bowed and thanked her as he left the clinic. The first bell tolled out, and I could see students scattering to classes from the window high above the courtyard.

The nurse came over and smiled. "It'll be just a minute, I have some buisness to attend to."

I nodded, slipping back into my daydreaming phase. Why had half of our school's population be out in the yard this morning, when usually they are in class? Jiyo and I attended a small school in our prefecture, it was a simple high school with maybe 700 students or so. A lot of the teenagers in our prefecture took the train to school in the next town, to go to a bigger, more popular school. Such an event was unprecedented.

"So, just step right up here and let me take you're height," the nurse said to another person in the room. "Alright, that seems to be it for today, and we will be recieving past health records from your old school?"

"Yes," replied a very deep and unusual voice.

"Just sign here," she replied.

I couldn't see quite what was going on due to the long white bed curtain that had been drawn. My curiousity was sparked, and I leaned forward to pull it aside. With a strip wide enough to peek through, I was looking at a tall boy I had never seen before.

He was slim yet built, and looked so strange! Long white silvery strips of hair hung down to his shoulders, covering his ears. His face was sun-kissed and his overall nature seemed cool and reserved. I stopped overlooking him when his icy-blue eyes met mine. I had never seen a Japanese boy with such eyes! Were they contacts... or real?

Then I remember the fact I was exposed! I had been caught spying! He had met eyes with me and held them there until I looked away. I felt so judged by those cool orbs that I quickly turned around, akwardly rustling the bed curtain.

"Something wrong?" the nurse asked him

"No." he said cooly.

My face began to burn as the nurse gave him a pass to return to class. He thanked her and turned to leave. "Have a good day, ma'am... and you too, miss."

I buried my face in my hands, feeling my embarassment come over like a wave of sickness. The nurse approached and put a kind hand on my shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?"

She felt my forehead while I felt myself turning brighter. I shook my head.

Then in an instant, it dawned on me... the boy with the blue eyes was a new student!


	3. Chapter Two

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again!

CHAPTER TWO

I walked slowly from the nurse's office, one-- because I had hurt my knee, and two-- I had my nerve's rattled by those strange eyes. I don't think I have ever seen blue eyes in real life, only in magazines and movies. I clutched the late pass in my hand as I hobbled along, finally stopping at my classroom C-1.

I slid open the door, and it were if the world had turned upside down. People were still talking in little whispering groups, while some were trying to get their work started. Meanwhile, our teacher, Mikato-sensei was banging on his podium.

"Everyone, sit down and be quiet! Eh?" He turned and looked at me, putting a hand to his head. "Another late student?" He took my pass and waved me to sit down. He continued yelling as the students began to settle. I hobbled my way to my desk through the chaos.

When I got to my seat, someone was sitting in it.

"Excuse me," I said slightly annoyed to her. She turned and looked at me, sneering. It was Satori-san, a wealthy popular girl. She heard the teacher and finally started to her seat. I sat down without noticing...

"Thank you," a boy whispered behind me. Usually that seat was empty. I looked up into two large blue eyes, they were so pretty! I could look at them all day. I felt my face turning red, as I tried to remain calm. _Maybe he didn't recognize me in the clinic._

"Mm," was all I could say, pulling out my books.

He repeated, "Thank you. That girl was rather annoying."

I cleared my throat. "That's Satori-san." I felt my sentences becoming short and my desire to be swallowed by the ground rising.

"I don't care for her," he simply said.

I nodded and turned around, Jiyo had been watching me the whole time, curiously. I smiled and gave him a thumbs-up... that my knee was okay. I began to focus, as did the rest of the class.

Well, almost focused.

I felt as though I was being watched the whole time, and it was rather unsettling. I didn't even know this boy's name, why had he picked me to bug? He probably did recognize me then, especially since I had come in late with a quite obvious bandage.

I tapped my pencil on the edge of my desk, trying NOT to think of this new distraction. I ended up focusing at last, which was difficult considering almost every time our teacher turned his back everyone turned to catch a look at the new guy. That meant some of them attempting to look through my big head and messy woke-up late hair. Now I was self-conscious and blushing. Satori-san sat against the wall sideways, staring the whole time. If we met eyes, she glared.

I would say it was unusual for this level of attention to get focused on a new student. But, being a small school in a small prefecture, we've all been to school with the same people since our childhoods. We never had new kids as no one really moved here. Plus, the guy's entire look was strange. Did he even have his shirt tucked in? Probably some Tokyo big-shot. Not the type I'd want to be around.

Finally, after what seemed forever the bell rang. I stood up as quick as I could, my hip bumping the desk, and knocking my pencil off. I bent forward to pick it up, and at the same time so did someone else. We banged heads pretty hard.

"Ow!" I cried, holding my head. The new guy stood holding my pencil in one hand, not even recognizing the pain from us colliding.

"Sorry," he apologized. "This is your's right?" He smiled.

At first I felt angry, but I ended up smiling, too. This guy was causing quite a few accidents for me! I took my pencil and threw it in my bag. Jiyo stood impatiently.

"I'm Riku," the boy said, putting out his hand.

"I'm Rei," I replied, shaking his hand. "And that's Jiyo-kun," I pointed.

He shook Riku's hand as well, a bit confused.

"Well, on to our next class," Jiyo said, looking at me.

"Ah, Riku-kun was it? I'm Satori Mina." She had wedged herself in-between Riku and I, holding out her hand to be shook or kissed. I couldn't tell you which.

This was our cue to exit, bit Riku looked at me imploringly with the big blue eyes. Well, she was rather annoying...

"Riku-kun," I invited, "we'll help you around school, since you're new here."

"Thanks! Satori-san, nice meeting you." He scooted past her, quickly. She glared at me, and in a way I felt pleased.

We sat in a group through our second class of the day and then went to lunch. Jiyo suggested we eat on the roof, to keep Riku safe from the entire student body who so eagerly wanted to meet him. We sat together in the middle, spreading our lunches out.

Surprisingly a cool breeze began to blow, which felt wonderful. It had been so long since I felt a breeze. I closed my eyes and let the air hit my face. I breathed in deeply.

"Hey," I noticed, "doesn't the air smell like the ocean?" I had been to the seashore once on vacation, but our tiny prefecture was way too far inland to smell anything like that.

Jiyo sniffed the air and shrugged, opening his lunch box and devouring its contents.

Riku tossed his head back to smell the air, his spiky white locks blowing in the wind. He lowered his head and looked at the supermarket lunch on his lap. "I used to live where the ocean was, you're right... It does smell like the sea." He carefully took out an onigiri and bit into it, thinking.

"Where did you used to live? Were you born in Japan?" I asked.

He smiled. "Despite the looks, I was. I used to live on a small island... very far away. It's always sunny and breezy there. Perfect weather," he added before munching some more.

"An island? Like down in Kyushu?"

"Very small island, to the south." That was all he would say about it.

"I loved the sea when I went to Okinawa! I'd sure like to go somewhere like where you came from. Why would you give that up for here?"

"I wanted to see what else was out there."

"Business transfer bring you here?" Jiyo asked.

"No."

"Family inherit a house?"

"No." This response seemed colder as if he wouldn't tell us even if we did guess.

"Well," I cut into the tense conversation. "I think I would rather live on an island! Somewhere warm but with a nice ocean breeze!"

Riku cut his eyes across to me, they were serious and dark. "Maybe someday, I'll take you there."

"I'd like a nice vacation." I grinned and opened my lunch, eating delicately. Riku reached across with his chopsticks, poking something in my bento.

"What's that?"

"Haha, tako-yaki. Here," I offered him one.

He chewed slowly and then smiled, "Delicious!"

"Yeah, I know! These were leftovers form last night. Sis went all out!"

"Can't you cook?" Riku asked.

Jiyo stopped mid-bite. "Yeah she can! Her lunches are the best!"

I waved my hand, embarrassed.

"You should introduce Riku-kun to your cooking, make him a lunch."

"Eh..."

Jiyo grinned, "And of course... I shouldn't be left out..."

"Hey!" I scowled. They both had pathetic faces. "Alright, just this once." Riku gave Jiyo a thumbs up.

We ate the rest of lunch, nibbling casually and getting acquainted. Riku was pleasant and laid-back, but sometimes I would say something and he would get this serious look on his face. Maybe, maybe something I said offended him?

The old bell tolled out and we gathered our things. I stood, wincing.

"You better sit out in gym," Jiyo remarked.

I agreed.

Riku smiled, "What a coincidence. I have gym, too."

Jiyo and Riku went off to the locker rooms to change as I walked down to the field. The breeze smelt stronger and stronger of the ocean. Riku wasn't that bad of a guy, if not a little mysterious. My spirit was uplifted as a hummed a little tune.


	4. Chapter Three

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again!

CHAPTER THREE

I was allowed to sit out during gym since I hurt my knee, which was pleasant. I'd never been the type to like physical activity, and the run this morning was more than enough. The breeze still blew lightly, sending wafts of the ocean air through our field. Students stood around in their gym clothes, letting the breeze blow on their faces, smiling. The change in the weather had made everyone happier.

I sat on the bench next to the water fountain, just observing people. When Riku and Jiyo walked on the field they both looked around until I was spotted. Riku waved eagerly, while Jiyo leaned over talking to him. I waved back, noticing how quickly they had become friends.

The coach blew the whistle and everyone went to running laps for warm up. I got bored of watching people run in a circle, so I pulled out a small sketchbook from my bag. Jiyo had bought me it for my birthday a few months ago. It was almost full of sketches, but I found a blank page and went back to my previous thoughts... a project for art club... I let my self sink into my thoughts for who knows how long. Finally, I was putting the finishing touches on my sketch when a guy from our class called out:

"LOOK!"

I snapped my head up with curiosity. There was a race going on, so I assumed it had something to do with that. I set down my book and slowly walked to a group of girls standing on the sidelines. I stopped dead in my tracks.

It had obviously been a boy's race since all the girls were standing around me. No one was cheering. All around the track, guys had stopped and were watching the two lead runners start their final lap. It was Riku and Jiyo running neck and neck. Everyone watched, slack-jawed.

Jiyo was the fastest runner in our school. No one could ever beat him. I mean, that's just how it was. He didn't look it, but he was extremely athletic, but wasn't really interested in the sports clubs, even though they constantly tried to recruit him. He could run from his house to my house, a few streets away, in less than a minute! And here was Riku matching... no, passing him! It was the final stretch and Riku broke away... beating Jiyo by a few feet.

Riku bent over double while Jiyo collapsed on the ground past the finish line. Everyone stood around silently, no one made a move. I took a few slow staggers forward and then rushed to Jiyo's side. Putting both hands on his shoulders, I braced him.

"Jiyo-kun! Are you okay?"

He grunted,wiping his sweaty forehead on his shirt. He didn't seem too happy.

"I'm fine," he managed to say, but somehow I could see his inner rage. He stood, blinking madly, not being able to see too well without his glasses.

Our bell for the next class soon tolled out, breaking up the groups of now whispering students. They ran back to change so they wouldn't be late for their next class.

Riku approached, smiling a friendly smile. He extended a hand to Jiyo, "Good race."

"Yeah," Jiyo said, walking away. He wanted his glasses.

I turned and gave Riku an apologetic look, as if to apologize... Riku hadn't done anything wrong. I trotted after Jiyo.

"Jiyo-kun?"

No response. He stopped at the water fountain and took long gulps. "It's not his fault that he beat you. You're being so... stupid! It's just one race. You don't even care about sports! You've never been like this... Jiyo!"

He stood and looked at me for a long moment. I tried to picture what he must see in his blurry vision. He shook sweat from his head and jogged to the locker rooms.

I gathered my things... Riku was gone. I walked to class, worried about Jiyo. Maybe I didn't know his as well as I thought I did. True, we had changed a lot as we'd gotten older, but I thought I knew him.

I was so distracted and sad, that not even a strong breeze that suddenly ruffled my hair, could cheer me up.


	5. Chapter Four

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again!

CHAPTER FOUR

The rest of the day went by like a blur. I went to my next classes without Jiyo or Riku, and then to art club. I was in such a foul mood I didn't even feel like really working. Suzuki-san, an upperclassman, tried to cheer me up. She didn't even know why I was so upset.

I stared at my sketch and considered it, not even bringing it up for critique. I always ran all my ideas past Jiyo first.

It was finally the end of a long day. I walked out of the emptying school building, slow and dejected. Suddenly, I was startled when someone called my name.

"Rei!"

I looked around, but saw no one.

"Up here!"

I looked up and saw Riku sitting on the low wall near the gates of our school.

"You shouldn't be up there!" I scolded.

He jumped down and smiled. His shirt was untucked and I didn't see any sign of a schoolbag. Maybe he wasn't such a serious student. "What took you so long, Rei?"

"You were waiting for me? I... I had art club." It was strange he was calling me by my first name alone. We weren't that fammiliar, yet.

He went and sat over at a little stone table, and I followed. He grinned, "I can talk to you... right? Your boyfriend isn't going to kill me, right?"

I laughed, turning a shade of red at the same time. "No! No! Jiyo isn't my boyfriend. We're just childhood friends... And about earlier, sorry he got mad. You have to understand--"

"I know," he interrupted. "Someone explained the whole thing. I feel bad. The coach even offered he a spot on the track team."

"Did you take it?"

"I'm not interested in that sort of thing."

"Ah," just like Jiyo. I changed the subject. "Did you have a good first day? Do you like it here?"

"I kinda miss my home, I mean island life isn't so strict as this. But some things here remind me of home, so that's nice."

I nodded.

"You remind me of a friend of mine, Sora. Same happy attitude, same spiky hair..." he laughed.

"Who was she?"

"HE." Riku emphasized. "Sora's a guy."

I must have made a face expressing my shock.

He waved his arms in embarrassment. "No! No! No! You're way cuter than him! I swear!"

"Hmmph. Sounds like an interesting place, where you're from."

He stood and grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" He dragged me off the bench and I nearly fell into him.

"I can't go right now."

He dropped my hand and pointed. "That's the uptight attitude I'm talking about. Everybody here has it. Loosen up. I think you need a trip to the island."

"I'm not uptight!"

He laughed. "Okay, okay... you're not. But you'll have to come visit the island to prove it. Sometime soon, okay?"

I was a bit embarrassed. "Okay," I mumbled.

"I can't hear you!"

"Alright!" I yelled.

He laughed. Riku stopped and he looked at me, before changing his view.

"Your friend is coming... I'm going to make my self scarce."

I turned and looked to see Jiyo leaving school, talking to another student.

Riku's last words of the day: "And don't forget! You owe me a spectacular bento!"

"Geez," I turned around to scold him, but he had disappeared.

"Who are you talking to, Rei?" Jiyo walked up.

I looked at him, he seemed to be in a better mood. I said nothing, however.

He ruffled my hair, "C'mon kid... let's go."

I hopped on the bicycle, wrapping my arms around Jiyo, like always. I was beginning to feel sleepy, so I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his back. I tried to keep track of our bike ride with my eyes closed, but I couldn't. Soon we stopped, and I didn't understand. I opened my eyes. We were in the park where we usually met in the morning.

"Why?" I asked, lazily.

"I need a picture of you," Jiyo remarked. He was a member of the photography club, which is why he had been a little later than me. While he was excellent at sports he was your average cameraman. But, to each their own.

"What? Why?"

"It's for a project."

"What's the theme? Something that annoys you?"

"No," he laughed under his breath.

He lined me up with the sunset behind me, and turned my head. He was trying to get the best shot, I guess.

He backed up a few feet and held up his camera. "Smile," he said.

I smiled a half smile.

"The real one!" he yelled.

I ended up laughing and he snapped the picture. He took a few more, and I eventually put up my hand. "Photoshoot over!"

"I think I got the perfect one on the first take," he remarked. He put up his camera, obviously pleased.

"I better look good," I threatened.

He laughed and then walked away.

"Ne?" I turned and watched him walk to a nearby drinks machine. He came back and handed me a fruit cola that was my favorite, he has his usual melon soda.

We sat in silence, watching the sunset.

"I'm sorry," he broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"I'll apologize to Riku tomorrow, I guess its no one's fault that he won."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I was worried."

"Why?"

I couldn't quite answer. "You've changed a bit, and I didn't even notice."

He looked at me, almost in surprise.

"I hope it rains soon," I commented.

He nodded.

We sat in pleasant silence, the breeze softly blowing again. He finished the last of his drink and chucked the can into the trash.

"Let's go," he said.

"I'm not even done with my drink!" I said. Then I remembered--

"Hey! I wanted to show you an idea for my next painting!" I pulled out the small sketchbook, and flipped through the pages. "This one."

He studied it meticulously. "It's a door, Rei."

"We'll its not any door, it's fancy... look."

He looked at me over the top of his glasses. "A door?"

"I got the idea... from a dream? Maybe a daydream... I don't know. But, you know, doors can be important. They're not so boring as you think."

"They open, and close," Jiyo added.

"But they can also hide things, lead places, release things... I can't even explain it. But, whenever I was thinking about it... the door was very important!"

He felt my forehead if I had a fever.

"Stop!"

He laughed. "The composition is good. However, I think that a door would be nothing without a key. Keys are much better."

"I didn't think of that." I sighed, sipping my drink.

The sun was hanging pretty low.

"Can't you hurry up?" Jiyo complained.

I ignored him, by staring out into the distance. The low clouds were still out there. For some reason I wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere. I just wanted to stay there a little longer, with him.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning erupted in the distance, setting the whole horizon ablaze. There was no thunder, but the sharp light was all that was needed.

I jumped to my feet. "Did you see that!"

Jiyo blinked violently. "Yeah."

"It might rain soon!" I celebrated.

"_Now_ we should get home," he said... he took my drink and threw it away.

I quickly hopped back on the bicycle. I was too excited about seeing the lightning to relax. Wait until I told my sister! Rain would be coming soon!

Jiyo pulled up to my house, letting me hop off.

"Have a good night," he said.

"Wait!" I grabbed the handlebar. "Tell me why you really needed that photo."

He laughed. "If you really want to know, this weeks theme is 'the most beautiful thing'."

I was stunned. "Tell me the truth!"

He smiled and his face got more serious. "I just did. Have a nice night."

I let go of the handlebar, and he quickly rode away. I felt my face burning for the millionth time that day.

"Stupid Jiyo! Stupid Riku!" I muttered to myself.

"Little Sister! You're late!" Sis was standing in the doorway. I rushed to tell her about the lightning.


	6. Chapter Five

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again!

CHAPTER FIVE

"I still don't believe you!" My sister insisted yet again. She sat at our dining room table, in a tank top and shorts, a cigarette dangling out of the corner of her mouth. She removed it to tap into the ashtray, meanwhile trying to cut out coupons.

I stood in front of the stove, stirring some dumplings. "Ask Jiyo, he saw it too! Lightning! I know its going to rain soon." I moved down the counter to chop some more vegetables.

"No, no, no. I don't believe that you were late because of some lightning."

"Eh?"

"Oh, Jiyo stopped in the park, needed to take some pictures."

"A date! Finally! It's about time he man-ed up to ask you. Though I can't blame him for waiting, you are a little scary." She came and leaned over my shoulder, taking an onigiri I had just made.

"Hey!" I snatched it back. "That isn't for you! And no, it wasn't a date! I've told you we're just friends."

"You're childhood friends, right? From such children come other children."

"Sis!" I was burning red.

"If I knew a guy as loyal as Jiyo-kun, I would have snatched him up years ago. You are so lucky."

"I'm not interested in dating."

"Why not? When I was your age, I had plenty of dates. You need to go on dates. Talk to more guys if Jiyo isn't asking you for one."

"You've been on plenty of dates but you are still single. Aren't you getting a little too old not to be married?" I struck a sore spot.

"I'm not married because I spend my time looking after you. I'm a single mother..." she sighed.

"You've been watching too many dramas," I said.

She leaned against the counter, looking at the three lunches I was preparing. "Whose the last one for?"

"A new student," I replied while pouring sauce onto the rice. "His name's Riku. He used to live on an island, but he moved here. He's pretty nice."

"A rival! No wonder Jiyo took you to the park."

I was getting annoyed. I was confused enough without her adding to it all. She took a puff of her cigarette and then ventured, "is he cute?"

I looked at her in surprise and she smiled.

I looked down at the pot I was stirring. Did I think he was cute? I had no idea, I wasn't the kind of girl who really thought about stuff like that. He was nice. Besides, I just met him.

My sister poked my side. "You're blushing!"

"Stop it."

"You are so cute, Lil' Sis!"

I smiled, frustrated. My sister tossed her long black hair and laughed. She was so pretty, that's why she got dates. I even reminded _someone _of a boy. I sighed.

Later that night, after I made the lunches I crawled into bed, bringing my pencil box and sketchbook. I turned a new page. A key... maybe a key would be a better subject for a painting. I began to sketch, the night breeze carrying the sound of the wind-chime to me. It no longer smelled of the ocean. I began sketching light strokes when I began to hear this scratching noise.

I ignored it at first, but it became louder and more grating. My pencil rolled off my bed. The scratching sounded like it was coming from my closet. I slowly moved off my bed, my bare feet slowly moving across my bedroom floor. I was scared. My hand trembled as I reached for the edge to slide it open.

When I did, the scratching stopped. I looked into the dark corners of my closet and saw nothing. I began to shut the door, the hair on my neck standing.

Without warning, something of a shadow shot its way past me. I swear it moved, like some sort of dark monster! I turned and the light bulb in my lamp blew out. My room became dark. I could hear something scratching. I stumbled for the door, banging my knee on the dresser. I yelped out in pain.

A few moments later, my sister came running to the door and opened it, basking my room in light from the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

I stumbled to my feet. How could I even explain it?

"My light bulb blew out and startled me. I tripped and fell on the furniture."

She sighed with relief. "I thought you were being attacked or something! I could hear a lot of movement going on. Hold on..." She walked down the hallway, to our supply closet.

I looked behind me, a pair of almost glowing eyes disappeared under my bed. I shuddered. What could I do? It was too late to try and tell my sister. I was almost embarassed that I was seeing these strange tricks.

"Excuse me," my sister moved past me in the doorway, fixing the lamp. "There you go."

"Thanks," I breathed a sigh of relief. I bent down and looked under my bed, I saw nothing.

"Are you okay?"

"Thought I saw something," I replied.

She sat on my bed, looking at my alarm clock. It was no longer flashing numbers, it was just dead. "I forgot it was broken. I'll wake you up tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded.

"Goodnight," she added as she left, closing the bedroom door behind her.

I looked at my alarm clock, pulling it off my dresser. The cord came with it, and wires poked from every direction. The cord looked as though it had been chewed on.

I set it back on my dresser, scared as ever. I moved my sketchbook and pencils off my bed, and decided to curl up for sleep. I left the lamp on just to be careful. I rolled over, burying my face in my pillow and blanket.

"You are being so stupid," I told myself. _Maybe it's stress? I'd been through a lot today..._

It took forever for me to go to sleep, my thoughts drifting from the imaginary creature that may or may not exist, even though I never heard the scratching again.

Somehow, I finally found sleep.


	7. Chapter Six

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER SIX

When I look back at those last few days, it seems like it went by so fast. I had been swept up into something I hadn't planned for...

That next morning I awoke before my sister had a chance to wake me. I had left the window open, and there was a chill that caused me to curl up into my blankets. I shut the window. I was freezing, and got dressed quickly.

As I was pulling my things out of the closet, I remembered about the thing I "thought" that I had seen. When I woke up, my lamp was turned off... that was probably my sister. I checked to make sure it still worked... it did. I had some extra time before I had to leave, so I decided to write in my journal, which I had neglected for a while.

I pulled out the chair from my desk as I reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a composition notebook. I turned through some of the older pages. It's so childish to be writing in such a thing! But...I began to write:

_'It's hard to believe I haven't addressed any of the new changes that have been happening lately! The heat wave is ending (thank goodness) and there seems to be a strong breeze that smells like the ocean coming into town. We have a new student, Riku-kun, who comes from an island. I've only met him one day but he seems nice. Very strange. Jiyo took a picture of me, I didn't like that. For... I made lunches last night. I thought I saw something, too. Like a moving shadow! It attacked me from the closet and hid under the bed. I didn't tell Sis though. Um.. doors. Keys. I want to remember those for later (art club). The creature chewed the wires connecting my alarm clock. Am I crazy? No, I definitely saw it. I don't know. Riku has very blue eyes, looks like a foreigner. He looks at me a lot?? I'm not pretty. He can't like me. I hurt my knee. Riku beat Jiyo in a race...'_

My journal was often just numbered lists or ramblings, just like this. I moved my pencil around while I tried to think of what else had happened. I resigned with a drawing of what I thought I saw. I sighed.

"You up already?" My sister opened the door. "You need to leave soon."

"I know," I smiled.

She smiled in return, glancing at the open notebook and closing the door. "Don't forget you have to get the lunches ready!"

"What!"

I scrambled to get my socks on, throwing things into my bag, hoping I wouldn't run late. My slippers padded down the hall into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you remind me earlier?" I complained.

"I forgot." she simply said.

I got the lunches set, placing all the cold things inside them. Checking my watch, I bundled them together and held onto them as I slid my feet into my shoes.

"I'm leaving!" I called.

"Have a good day!" she said. I think that's the last thing she told me.

I hurried along to the park, and there was Jiyo, sipping a can of tea and waiting for me. I moved slow because of the stack of lunches. He saw them and immediately threw away his drink to help. He breathed in the smell deeply.

"Excellent," he grinned.

I still felt awkward around him so I just nodded. He secured the lunches and then hopped on the bike. He looked over at his shoulder at me.

"Coming?"

I nodded shyly, and hopped on the back of the bike. I wrapped my arms around Jiyo and felt nervous, maybe I was even shaking? Why'd he have to say something like that? _We were just friends_, I blushed.

"Is you're knee feeling better?"

"Yep, lots."

"Today, after school, I'll have that picture developed. I'll show it to you if you promise not to destroy it." He laughed.

"Mm," I answered.

He turned back to look at me, but I was looking away.

We rode on in silence.

When we got to school, I practically jumped off the bike. "I'm going to get off here. Go ahead and take your lunch, I'm going to give Riku-kun his, okay?"

He gave me a baffled look, almost upset.

"See you later in class!" I grabbed two of the lunches and hurried off, hoping that I hadn't hurt his feelings.

I waited by the gate for Riku, all alone. The bell rang out and I still hadn't seen him. _Time for class..._

As I turned a corner, he nearly knocked me over.

"Riku!" I exclaimed, fumbling with the lunches.

He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around me to help me regain my balance.

"Be careful, you'll get hurt," he commented.

"I... I was looking to give you a lunch."

His expression changed. "Really? Wow! I didn't think you really meant it!"

"I did," I replied, handing him a lunch. "There you go."

The bell tolled out a second time, and we both looked at each other, mutually knowing it was time to go.

I started walking up the stairs. "Have a good day! See you at lunch."

He looked up and smiled, "I have a great lunch from a cute girl, so I _am_ having a great day."

He disappeared, leaving me to feel awkward. I worked my way up to the classroom, slowly moving along.

In my first class, I reached into my bag for my books and realized my journal was in there. I panicked, I guess while I was gathering school books I must have grabbed it too! What if someone read it? All that stuff about the creature I saw! I was almost embarrassed to think I admitted on paper to seeing it. That meant I believe it exists! If anyone saw what I'd written, they'd think I was crazy. Maybe when I get home, I'll erase that part... I shoved into my bag and let it go. It wasn't like I was going to lose it.

The day went by normally. Took my morning English language, then I had a class with Riku, then lunch. I can't even remember lunch that day, other than I was trying to eat as quickly as I could. Jiyo and Riku were on good terms, I, however, felt awkward. I ate my lunch quietly as together they praised my cooking. I couldn't take it.

When the bell rang, I rushed to class.

"What's wrong, Rei-chan?" Jiyo called. I didn't answer.

He and Riku looked at each other. I felt terrible, but ... for some reason... I couldn't bear to be around them! I felt so nervous, with both of them watching me.

When I got to my next class, I was alone at last. I sighed with relief. I wouldn't be able to ignore them forever, but I just needed things to settle down. I was tired of turning red, and I was tired of my heart beating so quickly. What was wrong with me? I was acting so... _girly._

I sat down and reached into my bag for my textbook. I was so paranoid I checked for my journal. What? I couldn't find it? I began pulling things out of my bag. _No way! I never even touched it! How could it not be in here!_

I stood up quickly, "Sensei!"

She turned and looked at me. "Yes?"

"I left something in Himora-sensei's class... can I go get it?"

She nodded and I left. I ran down the hall, and down the stairs... my heart pounding. My leg ached terribly as I rushed along, but I ignored it. I pulled open the classroom door.

"Excuse me, Sensei, have you seen a notebook?"

Riku waved to me in the back row, I acknowledged him but didn't really care.

The teacher pulled a composition notebook from his desk. "This one?"

I felt my heart return to normal, I felt every muscle in my body finally relax, except my leg. I was beyond relieved.

I nodded and took it from him. "Thank you very much."

I left the room and shut the door. Walking slowly down the hallway, I paused besides a window.

"Maybe I should get rid of that." I muttered to myself.

Opening to the page, my eyes sought the familiar style of my loopy handwriting. I stopped mid-page.

In bold black marker, next to where I had doodled the shadow creature, someone had written:

"_I see them too. Soon, everyone will see them._"

I felt my leg give out I dropped the notebook, and crumbled to the ground. My hands were trembling. _Someone read it! Someone saw and replied! I am going crazy!_

I felt nauseous. The pain in my leg became excruciating. I felt my head growing light. Everything began to swirl...

Then, as I blacked out, all the panic faded... and my mind was calm. Thank goodness.

Falling... falling into darkness.


	8. Chapter Seven

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Who knows how long I was asleep-- felt like years or maybe minutes. It was dreamless and empty, and I could feel the darkness all around me. Slowly regaining my sense of reality, my eyes saw the dark red color behind my eyelids, as if I were laying under the sun. I felt like a breeze was blowing my face and hair. The smell of the ocean, and the sound of distant gulls was too intense to take. This only lasted a few fleeting moments, but it was so real to me. The brightness finally subsided as someone stood over me. I heard a voice, so familiar-- like I had heard it all my life.

"Wake up Rei, you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here!"

My eyes snapped open as I returned to reality, a blurry face suspended above me. The blue orbs and silver blobs indicated Riku as he came clearer and clearer into view. I blinked a few times and sat up in the bed, wincing. I was in the clinic, surrounded by white curtains and furniture. A window was open to let the sun in but there was no breeze. Nothing smelled of ocean.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?" Riku asked, turning his head a bit to the side.

I remember what had happened... why I had blanked out. The shock. "N-nothing-- to my knowledge, I guess. I just felt faint on the stairway. What are you doing here?"

"I found you and carried you here, you should be more careful, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Thanks, Riku-kun."

"Then again, maybe you shouldn't have ran all the way for this, huh?" He held up my composition notebook casually. My eyes got wide as I reached for it.

"Riku, you didn't read it did you?"

He laughed. "Of course I did, how could I resist? The cute ramblings of a cute girl-- I wanted to know more about your heart."

I snatched it from him. "This is my property, you can't just read it without my permission!"

"If it's so important to you, why'd you lose it so easily?" He held up my notebook again, smirking. I looked down at my hands, now empty. I was shocked, but before I could even question it he asked me a question.

"What's most important to you, Rei?"

"What! Give me back my notebook!" I reached for it, and he held it away. "I'm not kidding," I added.

"What's most important to you? What are you afraid of? What do you want outta life?" He stood up next to the bed.

"What the hell is this about?"

"Rei, if you can't answer the questions, how will you remember the important things on your journey? Would you want to forget what's important to you so easily?"

"Journey?" I was slack-jawed and pissed off, rising to my feet. Riku put one hand on my shoulder and held me down. He was amazingly strong, or else I was amazingly weak at the time. Those blue eyes held me in my spot, like a snake staring down a mouse. He leaned close, whispering to me.

"The door is opening, Rei. You can soon go to the outside world... beyond this. There is a journey, and the island. I told you I wanted you to come, didn't I? You agreed didn't you?"

"I wasn't serious," I whispered.

"Your heart is precious, and if you don't know what your heart wants or needs it could be lost... you could lose everything! Your name... whatever is most important to you. So many want your heart, including me." His grey hair was sweeping my face. "I want to know what makes your heart so pure and lovely, Rei. Why did you get chosen?"

"What's happened to you, Riku? Who are you? What are you saying?" I whispered, still in a state of shock.

"The shadows will come for you and me-- and will destroy this world for you. They want your heart so bad. You think your the only one whose seen them, I have as well. Soon everyone will see them-- and the plan will be set into motion. Are you afraid of darkness?"

"What?"

"Are you afraid of the darkness?"

"I-I don't know."

He surveyed the room. "This is where we first met, wasn't it? You spied on me through the curtain." He tossed his hair. "Lucky me, I didn't even have to look for you. Our first date, you could call it."

I moved away, slowly able to fight the spell he had on me, I pushed away from him, grabbing the notebook. I stood and stepped away, backing into the curtain around my bed. "Leave me alone, you freak!" I screamed. "I thought you were a nice guy but I don't like you at all! Go away! Leave me alone!"

He stepped towards me, cool and calm. His eyes were darker and colder. "You will understand very soon." He offered his hand to me.

I felt like I was going insane, I had to run away! I turned into the curtains and got entangled, I fought my way through-- stumbling I saw the nurse. "Sensei!" I called to her, rushing to get in front of her. I gasped.

She was frozen in time, staring off into space. Her hair hung motionless, and her eyes were glazed and unfocused. Eyeglasses sat on the tip of her nose as a bead of sweat had been frozen halfway down her brow. I moved away, turning back to look at Riku. He wasn't there...

"Rei-chan, what're you doing out of bed, you took a nasty fall again today!"

I jumped, the nurse standing behind me, a face of concern. My heart was pounding in my ears-- violent. I was going insane, I told myself, or I was dreaming!

"Rei-chan?" she stepped forward to feel my forehead. "I may need you to go to the hospital."

My knuckles were white as I clutched the notebook, in fear. In my mind I was... trapped. The nurse touching my forehead called me to reality, and I started back. I spurted out the words, "I have to go home now!"

I turned and ran from the clinic, down the stairs, out the door, and out of the courtyard. I was in so much pain. I ran, clutching my notebook with hot tears of confusion streaming down my face. I stopped in the park when my legs could carry me no longer, collapsing on a bench. My shoulders shook, and my heart beat strong-- the storm on the horizon was moving closer, lightning flashing in the distance. What the hell was going on?

My hands trembled, thinking of the conversation I had held with Riku... it were if he were two separate people! The questions, the island, the talk of my heart. It left me trembling... Deep down I believed what he said, about the shadows... that something was about to happen.

Life used to be so simple, wasn't it? I knew what was important to me... now I was drawing a blank.

I opened the notebook to see what he had written again, maybe there was a clue or a hint. Under the comment of the shadows there was more writing, this time in red ink, and in a fancy script that appeared almost archaic.

What is most important to you?

What are you afraid of?

What do you want out of life?

The second one wasn't hard-- I'm afraid of being alone. After my parents died I cling to people, like Jiyo.

The third one wasn't too hard, either. What I wanted out of life is to feel like I belong. Never did I feel like I belonged anywhere. Sure, there were people I enjoyed and places I liked to go-- but there was always that melancholy, deep down. I never belonged in my family, since I'm not beautiful like my mother or sister. I don't belong in school, I just go and do the same routine, I don't even know why I'm in art club... This town, this storm, the very clothes I wore felt so unfamiliar. I had repressed this feeling for years, and now it surged in me again. I smelt the sea on the breeze, and it made me nauseous.

I looked down at the very bottom of the page, sickened and tired. The last line was a riddle, of sorts.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes..."

I closed the book, my head pounding. I stood and looked at the horizon, ever darkening and approaching.

"I'm not afraid of you," I muttered at it. As if in response the night's sky lit up with a strong flash of lightning. I decided to hurry on home before it began to rain.

I was going slowly insane, seeing yellow eyes in every shadow... blue ones in every thought. I didn't know who I was, or what I was doing as I ran home that day. I wanted to forget it all-- that would make everything so much more simple, wouldn't it? Just to forget all these nasty thoughts?

I looked at my shadow ever growing on the sidewalk path, and I made a noise of disgust and ran away from it. I ran away from it as best I could.


	9. Chapter Eight

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER EIGHT

When I got home, the house was dark and no one was home. My sister had left a note on the table, a co-worker had asked her to dinner. "You _understand_, right?" the note said. I sighed, setting down my things in the kitchen, and getting prepared to make dinner for one. I found some food I could heat up and did, I munched on it lazily. I had no appetite. The light bulb in the kitchen flickered, and thunder boomed out overhead. The sun was still setting, but the sky was filled with so much darkness you couldn't tell.

After I cleaned up and started to my room, the phone rang. I looked at it, deciding not to answer it. I went into my room and flopped down on my bed. I could here scratching at one corner of my room, the shadow finding something to occupy itself. I buried my face in the blanket deeper, not wanting to think about it. The phone rang again and again.

I fell asleep off and on, my brain too busy to relax for any length of time. I sighed and sat up in bed, stretching. I could at least change out of my school uniform. I turned to head to my closet, and I saw the shadow sitting there, moving about the floor. I gasped, and my body stiffened in fear. It didn't look dangerous, it was small and curiously going about my bedroom. Then again, how often do you see a shadow moving about on its own accord?

I rose to my knees and set one foot on the floor, hoping not to disturb it. Maybe I'd pretend I couldn't see it? As my other foot touched the ground, the floorboard creaked-- the creature whipped around and watched with those big yellow eyes. I stood and took a few steps towards my closet. The creature issued some noise, I had no idea whether it was friendly or hostile, so I stopped. The shadow flattened itself to the floor and started to scuttle towards me. I dare not move. It crawled towards my shadow.

"No, not _my_ shadow!" I said. The creature didn't listen and joined it, disappearing from sight. I watched my own shadow, wondering what it would do. It began to move a bit, my hair bouncing and my arms moving. I couldn't help laughing at how ridiculous it looked. The creature seemed harmless, I suppose. Anyway, how would you get something un-attatched to your shadow? I sighed, and went back to getting pajamas.

A flash of lightning flashed outside, for an instant there were no shadows. I pulled aside the see-through curtains and opened my window. A rush of sharp wind hit my face, and my hair whipped violently around me. The air was salty, bitter, and strong. The lightning flashed crazily outside, this was no ordinary storm. A wind chime on our front porch was clanging violently, harassed by the wind. I shut the window, hoping my sister would be alright.

I turned on the radio and listened to the local radio news. The talked about the storm, praising its arrival. I turned out the light, laying down for sleep. I had decided that the events that happened today were strange, but going insane over them was useless.

What was most important to me?

What was it that I was afraid of?

What do I want out of life?

Does anyone have to know these questions? Could anyone walking down the street answer these in a heartbeat? What did Riku expect of me?

My limbs were growing tired and I rolled over, asleep. The lightning and thunder, the radio, and all the horrible thoughts and feelings Riku gave me drifted away.

I awoke the next morning, my room was dim from the storm, the thunder rattling my window. The storm had to be right on top of the town by now. I sat up and looked at my wristwatch, it was pretty early. My radio had been turned off, and I noticed that my blankets had been smoothed out, probably the work of my sister. The composition notebook sat on the floor a few feet away.

I didn't want to go to school and see Riku-- to hear more riddles... What would make me feel better? I figured that drawing wouldn't hurt. My feet moved quickly over the cold floorboards, and I hopped over to my desk to use my sketchbook. Ah, I had forgotten my bag in the nurses' office, so I didn't have it. I figured the notebook wouldn't be a bad substitute today. I turned on the radio to listen more about the storm, and I began to idly draw.

A key... thats what Jiyo suggested, right? I began to draw, shaping the key like an old fashioned one. Some longer lines and strokes around the key created some wings. I scratched it out and drew another key with wings. And another, and another. I couldn't get it right, even though I had the perfect mental picture.

It got to be time to get ready, so I got dressed in my uniform. I still put on the summer one since I enjoyed the shorter sleeves, but I threw a school sweater on over it. I grabbed the notebook and got ready to go. I didn't see my sister, but decided she had probably slept in late from being out late. She didn't have to work till tomorrow anyway.

I opened the front door after grabbing my umbrella and walked to the end of our driveway. Jiyo sat there on a bicycle, holding an umbrella above him incase of imminent rain.

"Rei-chan, are you alright?" he asked.

"Do I not look alright?"

"No, I'm talking about yesterday! I heard you fainted on the third floor, had to go to the clinic, and when you awoke you ran home! What's going on?"

"I... I don't know if you'd believe me."

"Try me, Rei."

I thought of how to explain, how to explain the craziness and express how not crazy it was to me. I bit my lip, and looked at him imploringly. He sighed.

"You don't have to say anything, now. But soon," he sighed. "Please answer the phone when I call." He looked stern and scary.

I hopped on his bike, he took down his umbrella and handed it to me. I put it across my lap and wrapped my arms around him. "Let's go before it rains." I said.

He took off, speeding down the path. He never rode this fast, I laughed like a little kid. Small specks of water hit my face and arms, as the first drops of rain fell.

"Hurry!" I encouraged.

He laughed, taking a sharp curve down a narrow alley we'd never been down before. We came out near the other side of school, closer the entrance. He pulled up to the front door.

"Get inside, and I'll put the bike away." I handed him the umbrella.

"I'll wait here, ok?"

He grinned and rode away. The rain was still a sprinkle.

He came back, although a bit damper. "This looks like it'll be bad, like a typhoon. Let's get inside, quick."

I grabbed his arm. "Jiyo-kun, wait. I want you to know that I don't want to be friends with Riku anymore."

He looked confused as the first bell tolled out.

"I need to go to the nurse's office before class to get my stuff."

He nodded. "I'll talk to the teacher, see you in first? You'll tell me more later?"

"I'll tell you everything later, I promise."

I headed to the nurse's office on the second floor. Knocking on the door, I entered.

"Come in," called her sweet voice.

"Hello," I muttered. I was still embarassed about yesterday.

"Rei-chan!" She rose to meet me near the door. "About yesterday, are you alright?"

"I wasn't feeling really well, I just needed to go home and rest."

She smiled. "You look better today, that's for sure!" I think she somehow understood not to keep talking about it.

"Sensei, I actually came to see if I left my bag in here," I said.

"Oh! The boy didn't bring it home to you?"

"Jiyo didn't mention it," I added.

"No, not the boy with the glasses, the new boy..."

"Riku-kun?"

"Yes, he grabbed it yesterday, he said he'd give it to you. If you haven't seen him, I'm sure he has it."

"Okay," I bowed and left. I had thanked her for yesterday. She smiled, only asking I didn't find myself into her office anymore. I agreed.

So I'd have to face Riku again today, thats fine. I needed my bag anyway. I walked into the deserted hall as the first bell rang. I would manage with my notebook and borrowing a pencil from Jiyo. The longer I could stay away from Riku, the better. I passed a window on my way to class, it was pouring. The rain came in sheets against the window, obscuring outside from view. Thunder and lightning were strong as ever. It was almost like the ocean had swallowed our school whole. I laughed, entertaining the thought.

I walked to class, unaware of my shadow getting a little bit longer... and longer...


	10. Chapter Nine

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER NINE

I was just outside my classroom door when the bell rang, I had my hand on the groove to slide it open...

"Rei." said a voice too familiar.

I turned my head and saw Riku walking down the hall, surrounded by girls, including Satori-san. She had yet to acknowledge me even though she heard him call my name. She was close to him, hanging on his arm, nestling her face against his chest.

I bit my lip and decided that I needed my bag back. My hand slid away from the door handle as I replied. "Riku-kun."

He looked up, his cold eyes piercing me. He was smirking. All the girls following him had halted, also giving me the stare of death.

"Hello, Rei, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I heard from the nurse that you had my bag."

He smiled and produced my brown worn leather bag from seemingly nowhere. He balanced the handle on a few fingers, extending it out to me. I stepped forward to get it, moving slowly.

"If it was so important, why did you leave it behind?"

I gritted my teeth, not wanting to debate the craziness that had been discussed in front of these other girls. "I just forgot, thats all."

"You should be careful of that," he replied.

I reached for my bag from him, placing a tight grip on the handle. He also took a tight grip against me.

"Give me my bag, Riku."

Nothing.

"Let go."

Still nothing, I felt a rage boiling inside me.

"LET GO!" I yelled, tugging. He released his grip and I fell backwards, the contents spilling out all over the floor. Girls started laughing. The classroom door slid open and students were staring into the hallway to see what the commotion was about.

"Rei, you okay?" Jiyo was stooping over my stuff, gathering it-- while trying to find out what happened.

I got up, eye to eye with Riku. "I'm fine."

Jiyo handed me my bag and looked at Riku. "I don't know what you've been doing, but leave her alone, okay?"

"That's brave talk for someone who can't even admit his feelings."

"You bastard," Jiyo growled.

Riku walked past Jiyo and straight to me. "Remember what I said..." he muttered.

"Which part was I supposed to care about?"

"The closer you get to the light... the greater your shadow becomes. Do you understand it yet?"

"No."

He pointed behind me and I turned. My shadow had lengthened a good ten feet behind me. It was dramatically black, and it began to move on its own, dancing with some sort of violence and cheer. All of a sudden, a pair of yellow eyes appeared, but they were not alone. Many pairs of eyes began to appear as my shadow separated into the shadow creatures. They hopped away from me, towards the other student's shadows.

A girl's scream turned my attention to Satori-san, who had ran and clung to Riku. "What the hell are those?"

Riku shook his arm throwing her to the ground. "You annoy me."

She scrambled to get up, but it was too late. A shadow jumped through the air, claw outstretched, and stabbed Mina from the back. She yelled, then fell silent as the creature pulled away, holding a glowing red sphere. It devoured it, and Mina lay there as dead.

Panic struck as students and shadows began to run in all directions. I felt rooted to the floor, staring at Satori-- and then looking to Riku. He smiled.

"They are called Heartless."

"Your the heartless one! You monster!" I yelled. I was pulled away from the argument in the rush of panicked students. I began to try and fight the crowds. More and more people on all floors began to scream, and it was apparent that the creatures were spreading. I tried to stand still, to gain stock of the situation. I covered my face with my arms to avoid the flailing limbs of students, all trying to run to the ground floor. A shadow whisked past my leg, making it feel cold and icy.

A strong arm had taken me around the waist, and lifted me up. I managed to see a flash of black hair and glasses. Jiyo. We ran away from the students clogging the stairwells and instead to an empty office. Jiyo threw open the door and put me inside.

His glasses were askew, and his face was red, he stood in the doorway, catching his breath. "Stay here, Rei, I'm going to try and find Riku. Just stay safe from the shadows and the students, okay?"

"You're just leaving me here?"

"I need you to stay safe, okay? I'm going to protect you, Rei." With that he swooped out of view, and the door banged shut. I immediately ran to it, tugging on the handle. It wouldn't budge. I pulled with all my strength, my fingers gripping tightly until they were raw. I backed away, frustrated. _Riku, that bastard! _I banged into an chair. It looked old enough that the leg might have come off of it. I tore at the wood, sinking my feet into it.

"C'mon," I urged it. I had to find Jiyo, _we_ had to escape. I was rewarded with the sound of tearing wood as I managed to separate the leg. I took it and banged it on the door. Nothing. I collapsed in another chair to catch my breath. The rain was still pouring outside, so I couldn't see what became of the students who even made it out of the building. What had I done? My shadow had produced those monsters-- the Heartless. No it wasn't what I had done, it was what Riku had done. I would love to bring that chair leg to his face.

Jiyo... I was worried for him, and where was I? Locked in a room, waiting for him to come back. Why did he have to protect me all the time? Why couldn't I be with him... I was so worried he'd be killed. He was important to me. I should have told him everything, I should have picked up the phone last night... I promised him.

I rose to my feet, more determined this time. I took the chair leg and walked to the door handle. I poised myself at an angle, striking the handle forcefully. The wood dented and the metal had come with it. I hit it again, and again. Breaking whatever wood held the handle. I made a hole big enough for my hand to fit through, and wiggled it to the other side. Something had been forcefully placed between the ground and the handle, preventing its movement. I grasped it and pulled, slowly moving it from underneath the handle, it clanging to the floor. The door fell open, me tumbling with it. I wrenched my hand loose and grabbed the chair leg.

"To find Jiyo," I muttered.

I ran from floor to floor, room to room searching for him or Riku. I ran down to the first floor, into the big cafeteria, where most of the students were running from shadows. I saw Jiyo in the corner, hitting them with a baseball bat. The shadows weren't harmed, but more annoyed at this. They moved back and came again. I ran towards Jiyo, swinging at the Heartless near him.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"I want to help you, let's find Riku together... we have to make these things go away!"

"Watch out!" he yelled, and swung me around. A shadow had leapt into the air, launching its outstretched claw at my chest... at my heart. Everything seemed to slow as I watched my fate approach me.

A key.

I held up the weak chair leg in front of me in protection, hoping it would work.

A key.

As the creatures cold claw swiped by my skin, I felt something happen. There was so much warmth in my hands... then a blinding light.

I saw my drawing in my head... the key with wings. The one I had drawn so many times, but couldn't get quite right...

A heavy weight falling into my hands caused me to open my eyes. The shadow hit the weapon I was now wielding and screeched-- it disappeared in a cloud of shadowy smoke. The other heartless hissed and fell into the floor, slowly crawling away.

"What is _that_, Rei?" Jiyo asked.

I had no idea.

In my hand I was holding onto a giant key. It was large and silver, thick and heavy. I swung it in front of me, it moved quickly and skillfully. It had been what I had failed to draw. I looked on in amazement.

"Keyblade."

I looked up and saw Riku walking towards me, hand outstretched.

"Keyblade?" I questioned him.

"That's what the Heartless fear, yet want. It's the reason why they are here."

I looked at it, so this is why they had come and killed my fellow classmates.

Jiyo stepped forward. "Make them go away, Riku. You have everything to do with this!"

"I can't. They won't leave until they devour the heart of this world."

"What?" Jiyo yelled.

"The heartless want to destroy this world's heart-- they won't leave until they get what they want."

I gripped the giant key. "Not if I can help it!" I ran at Riku, swinging. He seemed to vanish at the point of impact. He was a few feet away, smiling gleefully. Jiyo called after me, it was such a blur... students were moving all around me. An upperclassman turned and yelled at me:

"It's just like Kingdom Hea--"

He stopped mid-sentence. In fact, everything had stopped. The shadows, the students, the noise. It was deathly quiet. I turned as saw Jiyo, standing and looking around. Riku laughed and then ran towards the front door.

I ran after him. Jiyo followed behind me. I had to move through the flailing bodies left motionless through time. I reached the front door and realized why no one had gotten out. The door had changed, it was locked. And in the center was a giant keyhole.

"Rei! Wait!" Jiyo caught up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "What's going on here?"

I looked him in the face, he was scared.

"I don't know... but there are some things it feels right to do."

"How could this happen!" He looked at some people who had fallen to the ground, who had lost their hearts.

I looked at the keyhole, and then the key. The key, or keyblade as it were began to glow. It shook violently in my hands and I was forced to hold it, outstretched at the door. A beam of light shot out from the end and into the keyhole, it unlocked and the door opened. Even the rain was stopped in time.

"Careful," I warned.

Together we stepped into the courtyard, which had become nothing but a field of mud. I set my loafer into the soil but it slid, causing me to slide to the ground. Jiyo slid even worse trying to help me up. My shoe came off and was swallowed whole in the muck. In the sky was a giant glowing orb, spinning, growing, devouring... It was wrenching up trees and buildings, and probably people. Sis...

"It's the end of the world," Jiyo said.

Riku stood on the low wall. He tossed his silver hair back and pointed to me.

"What's most important to you, Rei? What couldn't you live without? What makes you know that you are who you are?"

"I--"

"Are you afraid of the darkness?"

"I--"

"Do you still want to come to the island with me?"

"No," I replied icily.

He laughed. He laughed long and hard.

Riku stopped. "Too bad," he said.

"What!" Jiyo and I yelled at the same time, but it was too late. A heartless came out of nowhere, grabbing the edge of the key. It was bigger and more vicious that the others.

"Let go!" I screamed. I tried to swing the keyblade but it failed. I watched as the only weapon I could use shattered into a million glowing pieces, like glass, now fading away. I fell back into the mud, what could I do, now?

The shadow ran to Riku, as he held his hands out, calling something. The ground beneath us began to change. No longer was it cool, squishy mud-- it had turned into a dark swirling portal. The way it made my skin crawl, I knew it was the same stuff of the shadows-- darkness.

Jiyo's hand found mine, and gripped as tight as he could. I went to move to him, but couldn't. I was being slowly swallowed by the darkness.

"Jiyo, we're sinking!"

"Hold on, hold on, Rei!" My fingers were numb and so were his. He was sinking faster that me, I could feel his fingers sliding away.

"No!" I shrieked. "Jiyo! Don't let go of my hand!"

"Rei! I love you!"

His hand fell from mine. "Jiyo? JIYO?" I was up to my neck in the darkness, my hand outstretched upwards. Riku appeared over me, extending his hand.

"Take it, Rei."

His cold eyes and that smirk... The fact that he had hurt Jiyo and the students and me...

"Never."

He laughed, and the last thing I heard before I was completely swallowed was:

"Goodbye, Rei."

I felt myself falling... Falling into darkness.


	11. Chapter Ten

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER TEN

I moaned.

I was laying flat on my stomach, barely returning to consciousness. I coughed lightly, still in a half daze. I didn't attempt to move my head, feeling the throbbing pain within it. I stirred.

There was the sound of roaring ocean behind me, echoing in my clogged ears-- above was the call of seagulls. I became more and more aware of myself.

I was laying in something grainy, and hot-- sand! It was plastered to my face, hair, and clothing. My clothing had hardened around me. Everything was dry from the sun. It beat down on me, I could feel my face and arms burning, the back of my knees, too. I wiggled my toes and found I was only wearing one shoe. The other foot was contained in a sock.

I tried to will my body to move, but I felt so weak. My lips were dry and cracked, and I licked them with what little moisture my mouth still had. I was miserable. I heard a voice call in the distance, shrouded by waves, and the sands moving as someone moved closer. They were instantly at my side, helping me up.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't reply. I moaned, I think. They sat me up, dragging me to my hands and knees. I coughed, and with that came bile and sea water. I was barely strong enough to get it out. Someone patted my back, more talking... The splitting pain in my head got worse. I wanted to pass out.

"Water," I tried to say. Nothing came out.

My arms shook under me and I fell back to the ground, spiraling in weariness. The last thing I saw was yellow.

_'__What strange bananas...'_ I thought crazily to myself before I was gone again.

I sat up in a bed, unexpectedly. I was covered in sweat, breathing hard. I had a nightmare I couldn't even remember. I ran my hands through my hair-- soft and normal. Brown. Spiky. It wasn't caked with sand and ocean water. I looked about the room, I was alone.

It was a girl's room. There were abandoned dolls displayed on a dresser, crayons and paper here and there. Various shades of purple and yellow glowed in the late afternoon sun. I stared at my hands, then ran them over the clean sheets and nightgown I was wearing. I had no clue where I was. The window was open, and I looked down to a road. A village? There were palm trees and the smell of the ocean. I leaned out the window, the breeze blowing my hair-- the gulls were crying.

"You're awake," called a sweet voice from behind. I turned away from the window, looking to her.

She had a oval face framed with burgundy hair. Her eyes were bright and curious, deep blue in color. She was casually dressed in a tank-top and skirt, bare feet digging into the carpet of her room. She handed me a glass of water which I graciously drank. I stopped after finished the cup, toying with it in my hands. I was nervous.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

I swallowed. "Much better, thanks to you." It was the first time I heard my voice so far, it sounded strange to me. I cleared my throat. "Where am I?"

"You're in my bedroom. I hope you don't mind, you were caked with sand and sea-water so I cleaned you up and put you to bed. You've slept quite a few hours."

I looked out the window, listening to the people call about below.

"Destiny Islands is what it's called here. We're on the main island at the moment, where we live and work. Where did you come from?"

I began to answer and stopped, unable to recall. I scanned my brain for any trace of buildings, names, architecture. Nothing. I felt so numb and terrified.

"I, I don't remember."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "That's okay, you may still be recovering--"

"No, I can't remember anything." I would have panicked but didn't have the energy for it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," came out in a ragged sob. I felt warm tears falling down my face and hitting the bed. "I'm sorry," I sniffled.

"It's okay," she crooned, putting her hand in mine. "I don't remember where I came from either."

"You don't?"

She shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, I understand. If you want to cry, cry."

"I don't think I want to."

"We found you on the beach, washed up on the shore. At first we didn't know you were alive. You awoke and coughed up the sea water and passed out again. We carried you and brought you here. You can stay here as long as you like, its not such a bad place to live."

I ran a hand through my hair, biting my lip. "Thanks, again..."

"Kairi," she introduced. "I'm Kairi."

"Pleased to meet--"

I was interrupted when the door flew open, in came tumbling a strange boy... another stood in the doorway. I was embarassed and attempted to wipe away my tears. I didn't want them to know I was crying.

Kairi stood. "I knew you guys were listening in. Sora..." She was scolding him and helping him to his feet. He had tumbled into a chair. He stood and grinned, rubbing his arm where he had hit. He was barely taller that the girl, who I took to be my age. He had brown spiked hair and a goofy half grin.

"Sorry, Kairi." he said. He looked over her shoulder at me sitting on the bed, he waved. I felt myself being meek. Then I noticed something...

"Your shoes."

"Shoes?" He stuck one out, looking it over.

"I remember your shoes, from the beach I guess."

"Really!" He bounded over happily. "So they must be like your first memory, huh?"

"_Sora!_" Kairi hissed.

"I guess," was all I could say. He seemed pleased that he was somehow involved in an important memory, even if it were just his shoes.

"Sora, you idiot," said the taller boy standing in the doorway. He was cool and tall as he walked into the room. He looked at me and neither smiled nor made any attempts to appear friendly-- his cold eyes intimidated me. "I'm Riku."

"I'm Sora!"

I looked at each one in turn, pointing. "Riku. Kairi. Sora." They all nodded that I had it right.

"What's your name?" Sora asked.

I opened my mouth yet again to speak. However, I stopped. What had I been about to say? My name... I-I couldn't recall. I searched my memories for someone calling my name, but found nothing. Who was I? Where am I from? I began to get frustrated, searching my brain while the three others looked at me curiously. I bit my lip hard, feeling stinging tears fighting their way out.

"Hey!" Kairi rushed to my side and sat. "Don't cry! It's okay!"

I sobbed. "I c-can't remember m-my name!"

I could feel them all look at each other, confused.

"Can you remember anything?" Riku asked.

I shook my head as I furiously wiped tears away.

"Maybe you'll remember soon." Kairi bent over me, like a mother, "It's okay! Don't cry!"

Sora crouched to the ground, trying to reach my gaze. "Please don't cry. You'll figure it out, until then... maybe we can give you a new name-- make it one you really love! Then, when you remember everything again you can tell us!"

"Really?"

"Sure," he said. Kairi nodded.

"We don't have to tell anyone else that you don't remember," Kairi added.

"I... I would like that very much."

Sora sat thinking. His face was overly serious, head forward-- forehead crinkled. I smiled. He noticed me, staring. "What's funny?"

"Your face... you were thinking so hard!"

He frowned. "I was trying to think of a name for you."

"Already?" I asked.

"Now Sora, these things take time." Kairi scolded, "let's atleast get her some real food and some clothes to wear first, then we can all try and think of a name, together."

I became embarassed just sitting there in a light nightgown and pulled the sheets up around me.

"Are you cold?" Sora asked.

"That's it, all boys get out of here and wait downstairs!" She scooted them out of the room. "I'm sorry, they can be so rowdy!"

"You mean Sora can be."

She giggled. "It's like your a native. Here, I'll get you something to wear."

"Is this your parent's house?" I asked.

"No, this is the Mayor's home."

"Ah," so she had no family, either.

She came back and handed me a stack of clothes. "The bathroom is just there, you can change before dinner. Oh, I kept your old clothes on the sink... maybe they'll help you remember something."

"Thank you, Kairi." Her name still sounded strange on my tongue.


	12. Chapter Eleven

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I had never felt so out of place in my life. New place, new friends, and new clothes, too. I stood in a bathroom looking at myself in a mirror. I was fussing at the skirt, which puffed out a little from my waist. I felt as though I had never worn something so ornate before, though it was also a bit juvnille. Had to be some of Kairi's old clothes. First, there was a shirt, collared and white with slightly puffy sleeves. The buttons were carved out of some sort of shell and shone brightly. The middle piece had straps over the shoulders that led to the waistband right at my ribcage. Connected to this waistband was the puffy skirt. This part was a deep orange, a bit garish for my likes-- then again, thinking of Sora's brilliant yellow shoes, I felt better. It was embroidered with little yellow stars, and I traced the delicate needlework with my fingers.

"Who do these fingers belong to?"

I felt tears coming on so I shook these deep thoughts from my mind and proceeded to put on the final piece of the outfit, a pair of white shorts that went under the skirt. They fit perfectly and when seeing the whole outfit together, shirt tucked in, shorts barely peeking out under skirt-- it was really cute. Going to the sink I mussed with my hair, and tried to smooth it. No matter what I did it just stayed that same. It reminded me of Sora's hair, the way it spiked and moved. Great, I look like a boy. _This frustration felt familiar, didn't it?_

Sitting on the sink's counter was my old clothes. They were torn and sandy. Sun-washed and destroyed. I embraced the stack of ragged clothes, for what reason, I can't be sure. I tried to see if they would perhaps smell of my past life. They didn't, only like the ocean. A woven sweater, a pleated grey skirt, and one brown loafer.

"Are you alright in there?" Kairi's soft voice was on the other side of the door.

I looked at the clothes in my arms and threw them in the trash can. "Yeah, I'm good. I'll be out in a sec!"

I promised myself that day that trying to seek out the past would be so painful that I couldn't take it. Everytime I kept thinking about it my head and chest would throb and ache. Whatever means I was brought to this island, there has to be a reason. Plus, Kairi and I were alike, and she had such an upbeat attitude. I self-consciously opened the door.

"You're so cute!" Kairi crooned. "You look much better in that outfit than I did!" She handed me a pair of black knee-socks. "Try these, too!"

I took them from her, blushing. "Thanks so much, Kairi." I was trying to get used to that name.

The sun was even further down to the horizon, making the room a deep orange. Kairi smiled at me and told me to come down to dinner. Sora and Riku were staying, and I could meet the Mayor. I nodded shyly and followed her downstairs for dinner. Each step I took my heart beat faster and faster.

Sora and Riku were seated at the table, as was an older gentleman. As I entered, her stood. He walked to me and shook my hang. His smiling face, so close to mine, showed how much he cared.

"My child, its good to see that you are alright. I was so frightened when they first brought you here... you looked so weak! I'm surprised you are already well enough to move around."

"Thank you, sir." What strange clothing he wore! All the outfits seemed casual yet complex, and they were so brightly colored. I scuffled and sat in-between Sora and Kairi, opposite Riku and the Mayor. The food was already out and it looked delicious.

"Well, don't just stare at it child! Eat!" They allowed me to help myself first, and it seemed difficult to know where to begin. There was warm bread, barbecued meat, rice, and vegetables. I helped myself to a little of everything. Then Sora and Riku began to dig in, almost if in competition. Kairi sat and laughed nervously.

I waited for everyone to be served and the mayor opened the meal with a toast. As he grabbed his glass, I noticed that pne had been poured for me... I nervously grasped for it.

"To a new friend, a lucky child, may she have a million summers on Destiny Islands."

We drank. I recognized my drink to be lemonade, fresh and sweet. I began eating, my stomach dancing for joy. Everyone ate and remarked on how good the food was, with me quietly chiming in. They all laughed and joked as if old friends, and I was merely an observer. The mayor asked them about school and other such things.

_So they have school here, too._

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like, hrm, I believe I didn't catch your name?" The Mayor had finished eating and was resting his hands upon his stomach.

I swallowed and opened my mouth. I was grasping for the words.

"Rei. Her name is Rei." Riku had answered the question for me, turning to the mayor so I couldn't see his face. Sora and Kairi gasped to themselves.

"Ah, Rei is it? It's old meaning is... let me think. Ah! 'Gratitude.' What a nice name to have in this house." He smiled.

Rei... so now my name was Rei. The damage couldn't be undone easily, but something inside me told me it was alright. It was a good name, and I _was_ grateful. Partially because he had answered the question for me.

"It seems that I have a lucky house." The Mayor laughed to himself and lit a pipe. "First Kairi appears and I take her, and now you, Rei. You two certainly have a lot in common! I hope my home can provide you with everything you could want or need."

"Thank you sir, this is more than I could have ever asked for."

"Nonsense," he chortled and invited me to eat more. He excused himself after a long while, "I won't let my old self keep you from what you want to do. Be good." Us kids waited for him to leave to break the silence. It was a cacophony of names.

_Riku! Rei. Kairi..._

The last one was begging, and it belonged to Sora.

"Kairi, we can't just let Riku come up with names without asking... erm, Rei first! That was totally unfair!"

"I have to agree, Riku. That was... unnecessary. We could have told him the truth."

He sipped from his glass, coolly. He was not bothered by what they had to say.

"Guys, really, it's okay!" I put a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "I... I like it. Rei. It's... I like it."

"You're not just saying that are you?" Kairi asked.

I gave it a long thought. "No, I really mean it."

"Dawww," Sora seemed upset. "I wanted to think of one. Riku wins again!"

"What's new about that?"

A small argument arose that Kairi dispersed immidiately as we finished our meal. "Well, Rei," it sounded like she was getting used to me having a name. "At least the mayor seems to like you a lot."

"Yeah," Sora added. "He's a real sucker for orphans."

"_Sora_," Riku and Kairi threatened in unison.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"It's okay," I assured them. "I guess I'm used to teasing where I come from, and people who speak before they think."

"I really like her!" Kairi told Riku. "C'mon Rei, there is ice cream in the kitchen if you want some."

"Ice cream?" I couldn't remember the taste.

"You're kidding me,_ c'mon!_" I was soon being handed a scoop of pink ice cream in a bowl. They all watched intently as I tasted it.

"Delicious! But, ow, cold!"

Sora was beaming, "It's so cute! We get to watch all these memories being made."

"Idiot," Riku called him. Another little battle of words broke out.

"Wait until tommorrow, Rei. We'll show you the real fun!" Kairi smiled. "It won't just be a bunch of arguments."

Sora jumped in, "Yeah! You'll get to see our island!"


	13. Chapter Twelve

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER TWELVE

I was awoken the next morning by the brilliant sun and ocean breeze. As it drifted through the curtains and across my face, I awoke from my dream slowly. I felt memories and faces and events fading even further and further away. My dream had been vivid, but by the time I was fully awake I couldn't remember a single detail. My hand was sore from clutching the sheets and I had the traces of sweat at my temples.

The window was open, and I sat up and looked outside. There were quite a few people moving about, in narrow streets between little houses. Smoke rose up from chimneys, and through that you could see the ocean, reaching out for miles.

"How pretty," I gasped. I eventually stopped watching, and got ready. I stepped into a cold shower, feeling so refreshed. After that I ran a towel through my hair, it fluffing and spiking, and then got dressed. I headed downstairs.

Kairi was in the kitchen, with a book open, writing on paper. She offered me some fruit for our breakfast."You sure are looking better today, Rei."

"This island, it's so beautiful! I'm glad I came here, its... amazing."

"Just wait, we planned a perfect day for you!" She shut her book, and I followed her to the front entrance. Soon after we had put on our shoes, we went walking through town.

The main street was lined with businesses, and Kairi pointed them out to me. "There's the bookstore, the grocer's..." All of these stores were quaint, as people filtered in and of of them. They greeted Kairi warmly, and smiled at me. Some waved, and even though they had no clue who I was, they were friendly all the same.

We were heading out of town, down a slope leading to the beach. "Kairi, I think I love it here."

She smiled. "You know, I'm really glad you're staying!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it this morning, and I was just... happy."

I nodded meekly, with a small smile.

Kairi laughed, "we have to get you out of that shy shell! C'mon, we're all your friends here." She grabbed my hand and started running, pulling me along. I felt my pulse accelerate and my breathing become a little more difficult.

"Wait! This is too fast!" We both started laughing, making it harder to run. As soon as we could hit sand we went rolling to the ground, laughing. I couldn't stop.

A shadow approached us in no time, I shielded my eyes against the sun and saw the white spikes-- it was Riku. Sora came trundling up behind him. Riku walked over and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. Kairi stood up by herself.

Riku looked at both of us so severely that Kairi and I began laughing all over again.

He cracked a smile. "Well, you guys are certainly in the mood to go to the island."

"Hey, Rei! How are you feeling today?" Sora asked, as we began to walk.

"Wonderful."

Riku turned, "its nice to hear you laugh, Rei."

"T-thank you," I stammered.

Kairi threw up her hands, "no! don't become all shy again!"

We laughed. Sora was staring at me until we made it down to a dock, and the two boys began pulling small boats from their mooring, letting them drift in the water.

"We're going to the island," Sora explained, "its not too far." I saw it, a blur of brown and green and yellow.

"But there are only three boats..."

"You'll have your own soon enough, you just have to learn how to use one, first. You can ride with me, I'll teach you." Sora smiled.

"Oh, thats a great idea! The blind leading the blind..." was all Riku said.

"Riku!" Kairi scolded, and Sora whined. I laughed a little.

Sora turned to me, "you're not on his side are you?"

"No," I whispered cheerfully. "C'mon your teaching me today, right?"

We hopped in the boat, Sora helping me in by holding my arms. It was more roomy than I thought it would be. He handed me a rower, and started showing me how to do it. We rowed in tandem, and then he handed them both to me, seeing if I could do it. I did surprisingly well. As I set the rowers into the boat to take a break, Sora grabbed my shoulders and put his smiling face uncomfortably close to mine. "You did it!" he congratulated, and then let me go.

I fell back into my seat, relaxed. But something was wrong. I felt a sharp pain in my head, as if something was trying to come to mind. Something familiar. I clutched my brain with my hands, hoping the pain would go away. Sora called my new name, and it instantly went away.

I exhaled, looking a little bewildered at the bottom of the boat. Sora took up rowing, looking at me. After a time he asked, "are you okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

"What happened?"

"I was trying to remember something, but when I try to... it hurts too much. My head begins to pound and it's if I have to grab it to keep it from exploding."

"Well, isn't it good that you're remembering things?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to remember anything. It hurts too much. I'm going to begin build memories of living here."

"Like my shoes?"

I laughed, "not just them, all of you guys! You're great friends."

"I'm your friend?" he asked, quite surprised.

"I thought so," and I splashed some ocean water at him.

About that time Riku had circled back. "Now that your rowing, Sora, there shouldn't be any reason why you're going so slow."

"Oh yeah! I'll race you!" Instantly he began to paddle towards the island, the little boat rose up and I held onto the sides.

Riku was paddling forward like normal, still ahead of us.

"Sora, you're going to flip us over! Be careful!" He didn't listen, and I had the feeling that he had done this crazy kind of rowing before.

When we arrived Riku helped me up on to a small dock. "You alright?"

"A little nervous from the choppy ride over here."

Sora had tied up the boat and hopped on the dock. He put an arm around me and gave Riku a thumbs up. "It's okay! We're friends!"

"Right..."

I looked around the island, and it was like a child's paradise. A shipwrecked vessel cut into the landscape like a massive play house, a large unusual tree held up a tree house and there was a waterfall. The ocean and sand were right there, just a hop of the dock. I took off my shoes and socks and left them by the boat. I ran to the sea line and dipped my toes in the warm water. It felt wonderful.

Kairi came up next to me, a bit serious. "This is where we found you."

"Hmm," I stooped down and gathered some dry sand, letting it trickle through my fingers.

"There's enough sand around here, let's show you the island, c'mon!" Kairi pulled my hand and focus away from the sea. Sora and Riku went racing by.

"Hey, wait up!" Kairi dropped my hand and began running after them, giggling. I began running after her, too. Slower, but I was still smiling, the wind tearing the hair out of my face.

They showed me where everything was. The ship, which was fun yet spooky to explore, and the tree house which was great for relaxing. I could drink the fresh water of the waterfall if I was thirsty, and upon trying it I became soaked. Sora laughed until Riku pushed him in the pool. Soon we all jumped in, splashing and laughing. There was a group of bushes nearby, and I swore I could hear our laughter echoing from there.

"What's there?" I asked, but felt my hand being grabbed and dragging me elsewhere. It was Riku pulling me this time, and his grip on me was confident yet caring. There was a lone island at the end of a dock we whizzed by, and Sora and Kairi begged us to wait for them. Then there was a whole other side of the island to explore! We ran and laughed and joked. I felt like I really belonged as they all took turns at guiding me.

"Rei, have you ever tasted a coconut?"

"A what?"

With that, Sora climbed up a palm tree like a monkey. "Watch out!" he called. A few rock-like objects fell from the tree. Sora climbed down and picked one up. He then found a rock to break it open on. We followed him until he handed me a piece of rough brown skin with a white interior.

"You eat it," he said. I took a bite, and then another.

"So good!" Kairi and Riku took their own piece, and then Sora offered me a bowl-like piece of the shell. "You can drink the milk, too." I did, and it was wonderful.

"Thank you, Sora." I said. He laughed.

"Don't mention it! We're friends!"

After eating a coconut, we ran around some more. I began to feel a little tired.

"We should take a break," Riku said. It's like he had read my mind.

We collapsed in the cool shade of the tree house, the last of my energy being used to climb its stairs. We sat there, backs to the wall, legs sprawled out. We said nothing but shared the silence, happily.

"So, whaddya think?" Sora asked.

"I don't think I've ever been happier in my life, Sora."

They all smiled at me, and I took turns studying their faces, remembering them. I eventually scooted down the wall, just to lay on the floor. I was feeling incredibly sleepy...

"Hey, you guys!" It was a girl's voice, high and a bit whiny. It had came from below the treehouse. Kairi sprang up and ran out to the railing, waving.

"Where have _you guys _been!?"

"C'mon Rei, let's go meet them!" Kairi headed down the treehouse, calling out the whole way down. As I sat up, I swore I saw Riku and Sora rolling their eyes.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

As we approached, the three kids seemed confused but curious. I was beginning to feel shy again. Kairi was holding my hand and tugged at it, like she was telling me not to be sheepish.

"Who's this?" A short kid with light hair asked in a pretty rough tone of voice as he surveyed me. He gave me the good look up and down and frowned. I turned away, embarrassed. Riku and Sora were right behind me, and I'm pretty sure they saw my embarrassment. However, I felt better seeing them. Kairi tugged at my hand and I turned around.

"Guys, this is Rei. She's new here."

"Hello," I said.

"Seems spacey," the short boy cracked a smile. "I'm Tidus."

"Yo! Wakka," the other boy said. He shook my hand vigorously. He was really tall, with strange hair and accent. He squinted at me, "She looks familiar, ya?"

I perked up a little bit, maybe they knew something about who I was!

"Yeah, like Sora in a dress." Tidus cackled, leaning on a thin red stick.

"Hey!" Sora had taken a step forward, clenching a fist at Tidus.

"No way!" the girl whined. I was nearly blinded by her yellow dress. "They look nothing alike, besides, she's way cuter."

The damage was done, and I was totally embarrassed. Riku had pulled Sora back in line, but failed to end his grouching.

"I'm Selphie," the girl added. She struck a cute little pose, a jump rope swinging behind her back.

"Yo, Riku," Tidus called to him, seeming uninterested in me. "We gonna fight today?"

Riku chuckled. "If you want to get creamed."

Tidus growled, but Sora on the other hand was ready to go, offering threats and insults.

"Alright Sora, I'll take you on." He swung his pathetic looking stick in his hand.

Sora rushed off in the opposite direction, as Selphie and Kairi led me away. We sat up on a fenced in area of ground. Wakka joined us and leaning casually on the fencing on the other side of Selphie. Tidus took to swinging his sort-of pathetic stick through the air, making satisfied noises. Sora came running down the beach with a wooden sword, grinning confidently.

"Are they really going to fight?" I asked.

Kairi sighed, "if you can call it that."

"Hard to tell who's gonna win this one, ya?"

"It'd better be Tidus," Selphie whined.

What commenced was a strange sight to me, but seemed like a familiar pastime to them. Sora stood heroically, waving his wooden sword at us.

Tidus smiled," I'm gonna beat you so hard, you'll be fit for wearing a dress!"

Sora growled. "No one makes fun of my friends!"

Wakka called out a "You ready? 3, 2, 1, Go!" And they went at it. Dodging and jumping each other's attack, they were just big kids fighting in the sand. Their wooden weapons banged hollowly together, and it was hard to tell which would win, if there were conditions for winning.

I looked at Kairi, who was getting something out of her shoe, and then Selphie, who was all wrapped up in the fight. "Go, go, go!" she kept muttering. Her hands were clenching in tense fists. Wakka seemed cool, but with his sideways grin, he watched them.

"In the end they just come out of it with a lot of bruises," Kairi commented, laying down and putting her arm across her eyes. She seemed fed up with this ritual behavior.

Sora soon won, if you could call it that. Tidus had hunkered down, covering his face as Sora's wooden sword was coming down on his head.

"Stop it! _Stop it!" _Tidus was calling.

"So I win then?" Sora was calling out.

"Yes! Just stop hitting me, already!"

Sora celebrated his victory, jumping and yelling. He ran over. "Rei, did you see me? Did you?"

"Yes I did, congratulations," I smiled.

"He'll never make fun of you again, Rei. If he does," he swung his sword down into the sand to finish his sentence.

Tidus trudged up, his ego wounded. "You still couldn't beat Riku, I bet," he muttered.

"You up for another one, Sora?" Wakka spun an unusual looking ball on his finger. Sora agreed.

"Ooo, me next! Me next!" squealed Selphie.

I looked over for Kairi, mentally pleading her to say something, knowing she was as disinterested as I was. Yet, here she was--fast asleep, her arm across her eyes and her mouth agape a little. _Sheesh!_

I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder, encased with a black glove. It was Riku. He smiled, "c'mon, I'll show you something more interesting." He slowly helped me up as we seemed to sneak away unnoticed. We strolled back by the waterfall.

"Pretend you are getting a drink of water," he said.

"What?"

"Just do it, until they stop looking."

Just as I bent down to get a drink I felt him pull me back, water splashing on my dress. I closed my eyes as I felt myself moving backwards through some bushes. He moved so quickly! When I opened them, I was standing in a cave with Riku.

"This is our secret," he said.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The cave was dark and cool, and my eyes were struggling to readjust.

"Sora and I discovered this when we were kids, and only the three of know about it."

"I knew something was here, I heard our laughter echoing!" I turned to him, "But, why show me?"

"You're one of us, aren't you?"

I smiled at him.

"Don't just look at me! Check it out," He stepped to the side, and I could see something behind him.

"What's that?"

"A door, though you can't open it. We've tried everything."

I walked over to it, putting my hand on the center of the door, then my ear. You couldn't hear anything on the other side. "How strange."

A breeze picked up in the cave, and then seemed to exit. A sort of sighing sound could be heard. It gave me the creeps.

"Don't worry," Riku said. "It's just the breeze from the ocean... its always moving in and out."

"What're these?" I moved on to look at some white scratch marks made on the cave walls.

"Just drawings we've made over the years."

"Ah," I looked at them closely. One right next to the door showed two faces. "This is Kairi... and Sora, right?"

"Yep."

I wandering the small perimeter of the cave, admiring all the strange art. I sat down on a rock, leaning, in sort of an awkward silence with Riku.

"So--" we both said at the same time. He smiled, and I laughed nervously.

"You first, Rei."

"So, why did you give me the name Rei? I haven't thought about it much until now, but... you seemed so confident when you said it, at dinner."

"It's your name, that's why I said it," he replied, kicking a small stone with his feet.

"But, you could not have known that," I said. He shrugged. "Erm, and what we're you going to say?"

"I was going to ask if you liked it here."

I though for a moment. "Yeah, I really do. I don't think I've ever been to an island, I mean... I think I've seen the beach before, but I don't think I lived near one." My head began to hurt, so I stopped, I was trying to remember something.

"I'm glad. And you're okay with the heat, right?"

"It feels familiar." Riku was so mysterious, but when he had said that he was glad... it seemed like he was relieved. Of my three new friends, I understood him the least.

"Are they always like that? Tidus and Selphie, I mean..."

"Yeah, unfortunately. They are just kids, or still act like them. Tidus has an ego and always wants to fight, and Selphie follows him around. She's an easy target for him, but she's sweet. Wakka... he sort of keeps them out of trouble. He's cool. If they don't say much or care, it's because their minds are a thousand miles away. Soon, they'll even forget you were new here."

"Really?"

"That's what happened with Kairi. They're the only kids who come to the island besides us, but we don't really hang out together too much on the mainland. Selphie and Kairi have a friendship, but they're girls. Tidus is always challenging me to a fight."

"Do you beat him?"

"No, I won't fight him. He's annoying." I smiled. "I take it you aren't into it either?"

"No, not really. I've never believed in fighting, even just for play."

"What if it wasn't play fighting?"

"Like... defending my life? What a strange question. I suppose then, wouldn't instinct would kick in?"

"Mm," was all Riku said. He bent over, searching for something on the ground. He found it and held it out to me, and I found it a strange black rock. "You can draw with that, if you want."

He took his own rock to a piece of the cave wall, and I joined him, sitting nearby on the floor. The surface chipped easily to white.

"Riku, why do you come over to the island, if you're not interested in kid's stuff?"

"I don't know," he scraped at the wall, "I guess, it's kind of like being in another world. The town's nice, but I like solitude sometimes."

"And that's why you visit this cave, right?"

"You got it."

We continued scratching in to the walls for quite a time. Riku leaned over, "how's it going? Hey, you can draw!"

I moved my arm so he could see. "It's a key."

"A key?"

"Yeah, for the door over there." I turned and pointed at it.

He smiled and ruffled a hand through my hair.

"You know, Riku, when I first met you I thought you were scary."

"What?!"

"But now, I see you're a good friend, too."

"Wait.. am I really that scary!"

I stood up and brushed the dirt off the back of my skirt. "What did you draw?"

He was much taller so I had to stand on my tip-toes to inspect. "You draw pretty well, too. Who is it?"

"It's you." I blushed. "I added you to the wall so that you feel welcome here. Though... you do look like Sora. I drew a big bow, so that they'd know it was you."

I was over being compared to Sora so I groaned a bit.

"Are you sure you're not his long lost sister?"

"No way!"

He laughed. He put some finishing details on it, looking at my face. "Okay, so you don't look like Sora at all, except for the spiky hair."

I sat on the rock again. "You must be good at everything."

"What do you mean?"

"The way Sora is always competing with you, over everything. The way they talk about you around here.."

He sighed. "I don't know why Sora is so competitive, and I don't know why I encourage him. We have nothing to fight over, but I guess it keeps us in check."

"How so?"

"If we keep competing to be the best, than... we'll become better, together." He tossed the rock away. "We should head back before they noticed we've been gone too long."

"Okay."

We walked to the cave enterance. "And don't come here without Sora, Kairi, and I. Atleast, until you know how to sneak in. If those kids find this cave, we're doomed." I nodded. "I'll check to see if the coast is clear."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

As Riku and I sneaked back I could see four kids running around and fighting. Selphie was already out of the match, sitting on the ground nursing some bruises. Tidus and Wakka were chasing Sora. A ball smacked him in the face and soon Sora was out. He'd lost.

I sat down next to Kairi, who stirred. "Rei! I'm so sorry, I dozed off. You okay? You bored?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She sat up and looked at my face, she knew I had a secret.

Sora came walking over, as did the other kids. Though you could tell he was worn out he stuck out a finger, pointing at Riku. "You and me, next."

"No way."

"Why not!?"

Riku tossed his head with superiority. "If you can't take all three of them on or even just two, you don't stand a chance against me." Sora pouted and Kairi giggled.

Wakka spun his ball on his finger and sighed. "You guys up for another game? Even Kairi and, um..."

"Rei," Riku said.

"Rei, ya? You might have fun playing this one"

"But if we wanna play even teams," Tidus said.

"Don't worry, I'll sit this one out," Kairi said.

"But--" I argued. Kairi, who was smiling so softly at me, seemed to be beaming with encouragement. "Alright."

I hopped down to the beach, still barefoot, and Riku hopped down next to me."Don't worry, Rei. If you're on my team, we'll win."

"Okay," I said.

They briefly taught me the rules of the game, which seemed familiar once they described it. Kairi gathered up old pieces of wood to serve as bases. We stood out on the sand first, and Tidus stood on a plate, ready to kick the ball. Kairi decided to be the one who tossed it throughout the game, so she could be involved, too. She brought her arm back as threw it across the sand. She was pretty good at this. Tidus kicked it and it went flying up into the air, heading directly towards me.

"Catch it!" Kairi called. But I wasn't any good at these things. I ran under it, holding my arms up. I missed, and went toppling over. I expected to hit the sand pretty hard, but instead I felt a warm arm clutching me. I thought it was Riku for a moment, and my head pounded with memories. I looked and it was Sora, smiling awkwardly. I caught my balance and stood normally.

"You missed the ball, idiot," Riku called. He was running into the water to fetch it, meanwhile Tidus had ran all the bases.

"Be careful," Sora said, and ran back to his spot.

"Thanks," I said under my breath, "and for the first time I felt my heart pounded in my chest, not from running though. Riku tossed the ball back to Kairi who called the score.Then Selphie took her turn to kick. All the while I felt numb with feeling.

Riku caught this one easily, and then Wakka's kick. Tidus took his turn again, and Sora missed this one as well. I watched him chase after it and throw it to Kairi, who called the score again. Sephie kicked, and Riku caught it again.

"Switch sides!" everyone called out.

I walked slowly there, with Sora bounding up besides me. "You okay?"

"Mm," I said, and shook myself out of a daze. "I'm fine!"

"Good, 'cuz Riku and I decided you kicking first!"

"What!?"

I stood their nervously, while Kairi waited for us to get ready. I looked at Riku and Sora, who were encouraging me.

"Hey guys, move up," Tidus teased to his team.

I was embarrassed, but decided to try and do my best. Kairi looked worried and shouted, "Ready, Rei?"

"Yes!" I called. She tossed it, nice and low, and I preyed I would at least be able to kick it without falling over. My foot collided with it, though I didn't see where it went, simply because I heard Sora cry out:

"Run!"

I ran for it, my feet hitting the first piece of wood. I stopped, and looked to see Tidus tossing the ball back to Kairi. Riku and Sora we're cheering.

"My turn," Riku said, moving Sora out of the way with his arm. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie instintively moved backwards.

"Okay! Here I go!" Kairi took the ball and tossed it, Riku kicked it with such force it went taking off into the air. I saw him running towards where I stood, and I began running to the other slats of wood. The second, then the third, and then back to where I had started.

"You got a point!" Sora cheered. I blushed. Then Riku ran up behind me.

"_Riku!_" Wakka called. Apparently he had kicked the ball so far, they couldn't find it. Thus, the game abandoned, and it became a search for the ball.

Kairi ran up to me and smiled, "you did great!"

"Thanks, it was... fun!" I laughed. We began searching the nearby bushes and trees until Tidus came back, soaking wet, holding the ball above his head.

"I had to swim to get it, it was clear on the other side of ship!" He handed back to Wakka, who twirled it on his finger. He seemed happy it wasn't lost.

"I think I'll be heading out for today, ya?" He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Homework, ya?" Everyone groaned.

"I'm all done with mine," Kairi boasted.

"Homework? Why do you guys have homework?" I inquired.

"School tomorrow," said Sora.

"At least it's the last week," Kairi said. "Then it's summer vacation!"

"Rei," Sora said, "I wonder what they'll do about you?"

"Probably won't even bother asking her to show up until next year," Riku said.

"That means--" Sora put of a sad face. "She'll have to wait for us to be done with school. She'll be so bored!"

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine!" I was turning red.

"But, Rei!"

"Sora, you dummy, leave her alone. We don't know what they'll do yet," Kairi said.

"Well, I'll be heading out, ya?"

"See you tomorrow, Wakka," Sora called.

"I'm going, too." Tidus said.

Selphie looked back to him and then back to us. She went squealing after him, "Tidus, wait!"

They soon got in their boats and were paddling away.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

I yawned. "What time is it?"

"Probably, around four o'clock," Riku guessed.

"Five by the time we head back." Kairi added.

"Dinner at six!" Sora cheered.

"You ready to head back for today?" Kairi asked.

I shrugged.

"You look tired," Riku said. "You've probably haven't gotten all your strength back, and we made you run around all day."

"I'll admit, my knee is kind of sore."

"C'mon," Riku offered. "I promise a safe boat ride back this time."

"_Hey!_" Sora stood.

We all laughed and headed to the dock. I took time putting my socks and shoes back on and Riku helped me into the boat.

"I think I could speak for all of us, saying we're glad you're here."

Kairi and Sora agreed, and I looked at their faces, beaming down at me. They were so kind and I was still just a stranger.

This was my childhood, so happy and carefree. These memories were golden, and I sort of wondered if I were to remember where I came from... would I be _this_ happy? I sat in silence contemplating it as Riku rowed his small boat to the main land. My heart was still beating in my chest when I thought of Sora's arm catching me. He had done what seemed to him to be nothing, but to me it meant the world. Riku said nothing, but seemed to understand I was in deep thought. I would look up at him from time to time and he'd offer me a gentle smile. The breeze that rustled my hair smelt wonderfully like the ocean, and I felt as though this was paradise.

Who knew that this place would only be a temporary home for me?


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-Enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Kairi and I walked home together. As we passed by the grocer's a young man was outside, hanging signs.

"Kairi!" He called. She ran up to him and I followed. He smiled, "who's this?"

"I'm Rei," I introduced, with a bit more confidence than I had previously. I felt less nervous around the adults than the children.

"Are you new here?"

Kairi explained how I had come to the island.

"Oh, well if that's the case, come here," he went into the shop. We followed, and he gave us both a candy bar.

"Thank so much!" we said. There was an old man behind a counter, sitting on a stool and fanning himself. I could feel him glaring. Kairi talked about school and how Sora and Riku were doing, just small talk.

"Well, we have to get home, for dinner." Kairi said.

"I understand, tell the Mayor I send my blessings."

"Alright," she said and took my hand. We went running back out into the street, like children do.

"He's so nice," Kairi said, unwrapping the candy bar and breaking off a piece.

"But that old man was creepy!"

She linked arms with me and we slowly walked home. "That's the Grocer's father. He doesn't think it's natural for people to just show up on the island. He believes that we are isolated, he _likes _being isolated. We stick to our traditions that way."

"And how am I supposed to ruin that?"

"Well," Kairi said. "They say the night I came to the island, there were shooting stars. They hadn't seen shooting stars in a very long time, and now they happen often. So, I guess they assume I brought them here."

"Shooting stars aren't bad, in fact, I think their pretty. Plus, I really like it here, so what bad thing could I bring?"

"I don't know."

We arrived at the mayor's house sooner than I thought we would. I still didn't know the land. We sat down in the entryway and took of our shoes, but heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"...well if she isn't to the level of the other students, I can't just advance her," a woman was saying.

"I understand, however she has made her friends. I would like her and Kairi to remain in the same class." It was the Mayor.

"Sir, they're about to be high school students. It's a very important transition. If she doesn't know the material, I doubt she could be successful."

Kairi ushered me to be quiet as we sneaked to the doorway to the kitchen. We stood, our backs to the walls, listening in. They must have been talking about me.

"However," the woman said, "I can make arrangements for the last week. I think it would be good for her if she at least attended and met the other children. It would be good for her to make as many new friends as possible, especially other girls her age."

Kairi made an obnoxious face, indicating her dislike. I cracked a smile.

"You should talk to her about it, at least," the mayor shuffled some papers. "It's really her decision."

"Well I can't wait around all day, sir."

A chair scraped on the wooden floor. "You want have to." The Mayor's face peaked around the corner at Kairi and I. We squealed in surprise and clung to each other. A hand on each of our shoulders and led us into the room. "Here they are, listening at the walls like mice."

A beautiful young woman shifted to look at me. It was hard to tell her expression behind her glasses. She stood to greet us. "So you're Rei?"

The mayor squeezed my shoulder.

"Yes ma'am, pleased to meet you." I didn't know whether to bow or not so I ended up making an awkward move, stepping forward.

"And how old are you?" She got a bit closer and something tingled in the back of my mind. _Doesn't she seem familiar? _My head was getting pains.

"I'm not sure, ma'am."

"They certainly look the same age," the Mayor said.

"A bit younger, perhaps," the woman said. Every time she spoke the pain spiked in my head. I would do everything in my power not to show it. I could feel my face turning red, and becoming a bit dizzy._Forget it, it's not important to try to remember this. _This didn't really work, however.

"Are you okay?" she looked at me, and some sort of memory seemed to swell. It was fuzzy, and the more I seemed to chase it the further it slipped away. Now it was completely gone, almost.

"Mm," I said. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Did you go to school, wherever you came from?"

"I'm pretty sure I did. I mean, I understand when people say things like school and homework."

She sighed. "The Mayor wants to keep you and Kairi together in school, and believe me, I would love to. However, it is an important time and if you don't know the level material that they do... I'm not sure you can be successful."

"I understand."

"And you don't remember what grade you were in? Anything like that? The Mayor told me when they found you, it looked like you were wearing a school uniform. Do you still have it?"

"No, ma'am. I threw it away."

She seemed to be getting frustrated with me. She turned her head, sighed, and looked back. "I'll make you a deal, Rei. I'll let you attend the last week of school, however it's the final exam period. If you know the material, and can somehow pass all the same exams, you'll continue school with Kairi. However, if you don't know the material, don't feel upset about it. It's sort of a no-consequence test, to help me place you in school."

"What do you say, Rei? Feel that you are up to it?" the Mayor asked.

"You can do it," Kairi said.

"I'll... I'll try my best."

The teacher smiled, and walked back to the table, her heeled shoes clacking on the floor. "I brought you this uniform, I think it should fit you. If not, I'll try and get you the proper size tomorrow." She handed me a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Now move along, kids." The Mayor said, ushering us towards the stairs. Kairi took off, towards the second floor, but I lingered. I watched as the woman sat back down at the table to finish their talk. _Her face seemed so familliar_. Kairi grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bedroom.

I made I straight to the bed and sat down. I wasn't feeling well. Kairi closed the door behind her, quickly.

"Now _she's _scary! But you did good, Rei."

"She's your teacher, right?"

"Yes, Ms. Sensei, she's alright, but--"

"Wait. You said her name was..."

"Ms. Sensei," Kairi said, sitting on the bed next to me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"That doesn't make any sense," I said. "The word 'sensei' means teacher."

"Not here it doesn't," Kairi said. "Wait, what if... what if you're remembering something about where you came from!"

"Maybe... she did make my head hurt."

"Let's wait until she's gone, and then ask the Mayor about it. Maybe he'll know what language that is, or something."

"Yeah, I guess." I picked up the brown envelope with the uniform inside. I opened it and peeked inside, I saw white and blue checkers.

"Let's hope it fits you," Kairi said. Then she swung herself around and closed the window, latching it. The sun was hanging low now. "You going to study for the tests?"

"I don't really feel like it," I said, staring at the last glipse out the window before Kairi swung the curtains shut. She hopped off the bed and turned on the overhead lights.

"You should be okay," Kairi paused. "I hope you're okay!"

A voice soon called us down to dinner, where I sat strangely quiet. The food didn't interest me, and I didn't have much of an appetite. Kairi asked the Mayor if the word "sensei" seemed to come from any language he knew. It didn't. He said he would look into it.

I was shown to a guest room, well, _my _room. It was right down the hall from Kairi's, with its own bathroom. It wasn't fully furnished yet, but had a nice dresser for clothes and a table, and more importantly a bed. I took the uniform out of the package and laid it out. Somehow it seemed more familiar to me, more like normal clothes. Kairi came in to say goodnight, already in her nightgown. She brought a pair of shoes for me to wear and some school supplies.

"Goodnight, Rei. Hope you sleep well."

"You, too."

"I'll wake you up in the morning, bright and early!" With that she left.

It felt nice to finally be alone. I found a nightgown for me in one of the drawers, among some other clothing that looked brand new. The Mayor was sure kind to take me in like this. I felt grateful, like my name. I changed and washed my face, studying it for a long time in the mirror after I was done. My eyes were tired. With the lights turned off I crawled into my new bed and snuggled up under the sheets.

It was difficult falling asleep at first, being all alone in a new room and in a new bed, but soon I became comfortable. The moonlight through a small window reassured me that there was nothing to fear. I began recounting my day, clearing up my thoughts, and before I knew it I was asleep.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The morning was full of mayhem. Kairi ran down the hall, flinging open the door to wake me up. She then took off to get herself ready. I sat up in a daze, feeling fuzzy memories trickle away. I was up quickly, washing my face, brushing my hair, and soon I was slipping into a school uniform. It was a little small, but was still wearable. I stood in front of a mirror tugging at it for ages, until Kairi rushed in and told me to hurry.

"No no no, you got the sleeves all wrong!" She grabbed them and rolled them back up the shoulder, like I supposed they were meant to be. She straightened my tie, and gave me a big smile. "You're ready!"

Not too long after that I had grabbed my bag and was slipping into my shoes. We ran out the door and down the street.

"Kairi, wait up!" I was calling after her. "I'm still half-asleep!"

"I don't want you to be late on your first day of school!" She stopped at the corner for me to catch up. "I'm sorry, I'm nervous for you!"

"I'm not a little kid, y'know," I told her when I caught up. "School's not such a big deal to me anymore."

We walked the rest of the way, which was much better. It was pretty cool for the morning, with a strong ocean breeze to make me shiver. We walked down a few narrow yet crooked streets until we reached an old building surrounded by a high wooden fence. Sora and Riku were standing there waiting, and I was the first to rush over and greet them.

"You guys look so funny!" I said. Indeed they did, for I was so used to them in bright colors, but here they were in white shirts with rolled up sleeves, checked ties, and blue pants. Riku had his shirt un-tucked.

Sora made a disgruntled noise and pulled at his tie. He didn't seem to be a morning person.

"You should have said that when you first saw us," Riku said, and ruffled my hair again. Sora ended up smiling after Kairi walked up. His smile made my heart skip a beat.

"Let's go get our seats," Kairi ushered.

The school was tiny, one room, but filled with children already. The stood around in clusters, talking around old wooden desks. The place looked worn, with cracks in the wall and an old blackboard. The other students looked at me with some curiousity, which embarassed me, until Sora and Riku pridefully sat me in a desk between them. Kairi sat behind me, and next to her sat a girl who greeted us in a rather whiny voice.

"Selphie!" I greeted, for some reason I didn't expect to see her there. She was a bit easier to look at in normal clothing, and her hair bounced as she smiled. She had such a carefree attitude. On the other side of her was Tidus, who I didn't quite care for. I turned around, quickly.

Miss Sensei entered the classroom and everyone took their seats, quickly. A few students glanced at me as they went to their seats. I looked at Sora, but he was getting something out of his bag.

"We have a new student today, and I'd like for her to introduce herself." the teacher said. She looked friendlier than the day before, now with her black hair pulled down and brighter clothing on. As she stepped in front of her desk I noticed she was no longer wearing heels, but comfortable worn sandals. Perhaps she had only been so formal because she had been visiting the Mayor?

"_Rei_," Riku hissed and I realized I'd missed my cue. I stood awkwardly, with a few giggles coming from around the room.

"I'm Rei," I said. "Pleased to meet you guys."

"And how long have you been here?" the teacher asked.

"Three days," I said.

"And where did you come from?" she asked. Which was painful, since she already knew I remembered nothing.

I shifted my weight for a second before I said, "someplace very far away."

"Thank you, Rei."

I sat down, hearing a few whispers going around. Riku gave me a thumbs up and I smiled nervously. I looked to Sora, but he was looking to the teacher.

The school day seemed like nothing new to me, some lectures on math, science, and language. I tried to pay attention, but felt my attention slipping. I kept looking to my friends but they were extremely focused. I guess because the final tests actually mattered to them. I was bored.

I had come to this new place filled with great friends and new adventures, I suppose you could call it. I'd certainly never played on an island before, and now I was stuck in a classroom hearing lectures on thing I swore I already knew. Luckily the teacher didn't call on me to answer anything, but she did call on Sora. He stood and answered politely, in a way I'd never seen him before. I caught his eyes as he sat down, he smiled. This refreshed me, something about his look said he thought this was boring, too.

There was one girl who was rather obnoxious, a sort-of teacher's pet I suppose. She sat near the front and volunteered to answered everything. I later learned her name was Mina.

We took a break for lunch in the afternoon, and at the back of the building were some picnic tables. Other children had run home to eat their lunch, but we all stayed. Kairi handed me a lunch that she had made for me.

"Thanks," I said.

She smiled, "only for today, though. You got to start getting up and making them yourselves."

It was only fair, and I agreed. Sora was sitting on top of the table and undid his tie before eating. We sat in silence as we all ate.

"So Rei, how is it for you?" Riku asked.

"Boring, so far. Though, I don't understand why she asked me where I came from. She found out yesterday that I couldn't remember."

"Maybe," Sora said, "she was making sure that everyone knew. In case, well, maybe you did something that wasn't normal, they'd know you weren't used to the traditions here."

"You're probably right," I said.

"Well in the afternoon we're just are taking a test," Kairi said. "When we are done, I'm pretty sure we can leave for the day."

"Three hours to take a test... should be easy!" Sora said. They all looked at me.

"Don't worry, don't worry," I said. "I'll be fine."

Now I understood why they had been so quiet and focused this morning, they were worried about me. They wanted me to pay attention and pass, and didn't want to serve as distractions. I wanted to thank them, for caring so much, but the bell tolled out in town. Time to go back to class.

We got up from the table, Sora stopping to fix his tie back again. We walked into the classroom and sat back down, and there was an air of serious silence. The class waited for a few stragglers, and then Ms. Sensei began administering the test.

"You have three hours to complete your first final. When you are done, turn in your homework and leave the classroom. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good luck!" She passed the tests to the ends of the rows, who in turn passed them towards me. Riku was the one holding my test, and I went to take it from him. He wouldn't let go until I gave him a smile, and then I passed the second test in my hands to Sora. He smiled at me, too.

I opened it up and about cried. It was a history test. A test on the history of a world that I barely understood the present of! I took my pencil and wrote in my name, and began that first test.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

At first the test was frustrating, but then on some questions there was an obvious answer. I took my time, double and triple checking all my answers, hoping that somehow I could continue in school with my three friends.

After a bit, people started standing up and leaving. It was a couple kids at first, but then Riku and Kairi left. I looked up and watched them, but neither attempted to look back and me. I went back to test taking with a bit more energy, even though Sephie had gotten up and left. The room was more than half empty but I kept working the best I could, trying to focus on the test and not the people exiting the room.

I did lose focus when Sora got up and left. As he passed, he ran his fingers along my desk as if to say something secret. I sighed, and my test taking went slower than ever. I had one page left as Tidus got up and left, and I realized that I was the only one left in the classroom.

"Rei, you have fifteen minutes," Ms. Sensei said.

I nodded and went back to the test. About five minutes after that I walked up to her desk and set it down.

"Thank you, Rei," she said, smiling. "I'm sure this was the hardest one, but I'm glad you took it seriously. Even after your friends left, you focused."

"Is that a good thing?"

She laughed, "we'll see when I grade them tonight. Good luck for tomorrow, get some rest."

"I will," I said, "thank you." I bowed and left.

I was walking out the fence when an hand grabbed my arm. I squealed, but it was only Riku. Kairi and Sora were standing with him.

"How did you do?" he asked.

I smiled, "pretty good, I think."

They seemed relieved. We walked home together, and they asked me questions from the test, seeing if I got them right. Even they argued over the correct answers, but I couldn't remember what I put down. I sort of didn't care what I wrote down.

I turned around, walking backwards. "Maybe I should worry about you guys not passing on!"

"Hey!" Sora said. I ran ahead, laughing, with him running to catch up. I soon stopped, out of breath, still laughing. Sora caught up and put a hand on my shoulder. "You sure do have your energy back."

"I want to go back to the island, I want it to be summer!"

Kairi and Riku had walked the rest of the way until they met us. We then parted ways, Sora and Riku heading in one direction, us girls in another.

We walked slowly the whole way home.

"Your worried about me, huh?" I asked her.

Kairi nodded. "We all are. It's just, we're very picky with the kids we hang out with, but you seem to fit right in. We like you. That's why we want you to continue in school with us."

"It means a lot to me," I said. "I'll try my best."

"And focus more in the morning," Kairi said. "It's good review!"

"I was focused!"

"We're not, I saw you drawing, and your big ole' spiky head moving around, daydreaming."

I pouted, and she took my arm in hers.

"Please, we'd be sad if you didn't pass."

We came home, and Kairi went to her room to study. I sat on my bed, watching the town until the sun was setting. We ate dinner, and the Mayor started telling some stories. I was drowsy after I ate, and wasn't really paying attention. He told us stories of shooting stars, light and darkness. I felt myself falling asleep in my chair.

"Poor child," the Mayor said. "She's all worn-out. Kairi, make sure she goes upstairs and goes to bed."

I had woken up a little then, and Kairi walked me up to my room and wished me goodnight. I had barely enough energy to change before I flopped down on my bed and passed out, asleep.

The next morning was the same as the one before, hectic. I felt like it took me forever to transition from my dreams of that night and back into reality. School became the same cycle, day after day. I was always the last to leave, except on the math test. I was out even before Sora, so we waited for him. As he emerged, Riku teased him for being slow and then we all got ice cream. Well, almost all of us.

Kairi wanted to head home, so she could do some chores, take a nap, and then study. I volunteered to help her, but she refused. She made sure I knew my way back home before taking off. It was just me and the boys.

We got ice cream, and sat on a bench outside the Grocer's eating it. There was only one more test left, and then it would be pass or fail. Riku and Sora realized this soon enough, and after finishing their ice cream they headed out.

I could have started back to the Mayor's house, but instead I walked down to the beach. It wasn't far, about a five minute stroll. When I got there, I took off my shoes and socks to run down to the waterline. Though the sun was high in the the afternoon sky, I could see the little island on the horizon. That's where I wanted to be. I looked at my school clothes and found that I didn't like them as much as the dress Kairi gave me. This wasn't who I was. I stared out and thought of the tree house, the dock, and the freedom the island brought. That is where I felt I belonged.

I remembered what Riku said in the cave, about it being another world. He was right, it did feel like another completly different world.

I came home later and Kairi asked where I had been as we washed our hands for dinner.

"I just wanted a little break, that's all. Get all your chores done?"

"Yep!"

"You should have let me help, since I live her now."

"Nah, you're the one who needed the break. I'm sure school and tests are weighing down on you, aren't they?"

"I guess," I said.

"You wanted to go back to the island right? Only two more days!"

The next day came and went, and the material on the tests seemed to breeze right through my mind. I just wanted it all to be over, though I was feeling the joint stress between my three friends on whether or not they had done well.

"It was easier when we had to worry about you, Rei," Sora said. "I had forgotten how nervous I was about myself."

"You'll be fine," Kairi assured him. "So next big question: what are we going to make our summer project?"

"Summer project? More school homework?" I asked.

"No," Kairi explained. "It's what we decide to do on the island this summer.

"Last year we repaired the tree house," Sora said.

"Oh, that's what you mean."

"Got any ideas?" Sora asked me.

"None."

"I do," Riku said. "I've got a great idea."

"Then tell us!"

"Nope, I won't tell you guys unless Rei passed the tests."

"WHAT! Riku, no fair."

He laughed, and then ruffled my hair again. "You'll be fine."

It was hard sleeping that night, but the big day came to find out whether or not we passed or failed. School started later on the last day, so Kairi and I slept in and had lunch at the house. We walked to school, and I began to feel nervous.

"Kairi, what if I don't pass?"

She smiled, "don't worry. Although, Riku won't tell us his idea for the summer."

I then felt myself hurrying, walking faster. I hadn't cared about school but now I did. I just wanted to know what the outcome was. We came in and sat down, Riku was already there. Sora soon showed up but had to find a seat quick because the teacher just walked in. He sat at the first empty desk he came to, on the other side of the room.

Ms. Sensei leaned on her desk and adjusted her glasses.

"This is your last day before you enter high school, so I won't see you anymore. You'll be in a new building, but hopefully you'll all stay together. I have your final report cards, right here." She patted a stack of folded papers on her desk. I'll call you up, one by one, and then you can go. I wish the best for all of you, no matter what the results may be. Have great summers, and enjoy it, because school only gets harder after this.

'The first name on the list, Kairi."

She stood awkwardly and went to go grab her card. She thanked the teacher and then left. This process continued on for ages. The class slowly became empty with Sora and Riku being called. I waited and waited for my name. I was the last to be called.

"Rei, I want to talk to you, come here."

I felt my heart pounding in my chest, and I approached her desk with my legs shaking. I knew I had failed.

"I'm sorry," she began. _Oh no!_ "I didn't mean to have you wait until last, but I wanted to talk privately."

"Ms. Sensei, did I pass or fail? That's all I want to know."

"Well, you did rather bad on the history test."

I gulped.

"However, without fail you proved yourself well informed in every other subject."

"I... what?"

"You did nearly perfect on every test besides one, Rei."

"Does that mean I pass?"

"Well," she sighed. "History is an important subject, but I don't see it as any reason to hold you back, especially if you're new here. Congratulations you pass."

I turned red with embarrassment and thanked her over and over again. I bowed deeply.

"What's with all the bowing? Must be something from your past, huh?"

She handed me a card, and I thanked her profusely, over and over again.

"Rei, I wish you the best in any venture that you continue in. I think something great may be in store for you. Now hurry along, I'm pretty sure your friends are waiting for you."

"Ms. Sensei, thank you, again." I ran out of the classroom, out the door, and out the fence.

"Rei!" Sora called, but I kept on running. I ran down the streets and down to the beach, laughing. Sora, Riku, and Kairi came quickly behind.

"REI!" They called.

"Did you pass?" Sora asked.

"I PASSED!" I yelled, and jumped around in joy. "You guys?"

"We all passed, too," Kairi said. I stopped goofing off and looked to them, they were all beaming smiles at me. I felt my eyes tearing as I hugged them in turn. Riku, Kairi, and then Sora.

"Are you crying?" He asked me.

"Don't worry, they're happy tears."

Kairi gave me another hug, her eyes a bit teary, too. "I'm so proud of you!"

"We all are," Riku said.

"So when can we go to the island?"

"Tomorrow, the first day of summer," Sora said.

"Speaking of which," Kairi said. "Riku, since Rei passed, what's your great idea?"

"I'm not telling just yet."

"We should hurry on home," Sora said, "and rest up for tomorrow. I know my folks are anxious to hear the news."

"Mine, too," Riku said.

"Do you think the Mayor will be excited?" I asked Kairi.

"Of course he will!"

I had never been so happy in my life, and Kairi and I ran hand in hand all the way home. We ran right into the Mayor's office and told him. He scooped me up in a great big hug and congratulated me.

"This calls for a celebration!"

Kairi and I cheered, and I realized I had everything I could ever have in life. I had friends and a family, so many people that cared about it. I swore I had never known so many people to care about me before. We ate a huge dinner, with a great cake for dessert, with the Mayor congratulating Kairi and I all the way. As bedtime came, I found it hard to go to sleep, for I was still so excited.

Instead, Kairi and I sat up talking on her bed. I started talking about how I felt since I came to the island, and she shared some of her past with me.

"Kairi, you're the greatest friend I think I've ever had."

"You're kidding," she laughed. "I think you're a very great friend, too."

I walked back to my room and flopped down on my bed. A full moon was up in the sky, and I kept the window open for the ocean breeze. I daydreamed for a long while before I slept. And when I did sleep, I knew that none of my dreams had any nasty memories lurking within them, only a child's happiness.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-Enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER NINETEEN

I awoke the next morning without any groggy feelings. I sat up, happy and excited. The sun was still rising, so it was pretty early. I took my time getting ready, with a long hot shower. I spent time in the mirror after I had dressed. I played with my hair but it did the same thing. I kind of liked it more and more as I bounced on my heels and watched it move.

As I left my room, I stared down at Kairi's door. It was shut, but I was betting she was fast asleep. I quietly walked downstairs where I ran into the Mayor.

"Good morning, Rei," he said. He was at the kitchen table, filing some papers away in a briefcase.

"Good morning. Where are you headed to?"

"My office, it's a separate building in town." I blushed asking such a stupid question. "It's okay, you've never known that since I'm usually gone long before you are. Why are you up so early?"

"I don't know... I'm just happy or excited for summer, I guess."

"I'm so glad that you are happy here." He had closed his briefcase and seemed ready to go. He gave me a good pat on the head and said, "be good and be safe today, alright?"

"Yes, sir! I will!"

He left for work. I scrambled through the kitchen trying to find where things were, I eventually found ingredients for breakfast. There was some sort of meat, sausage like, and I managed to find some eggs. Through further searching I found the rest of things I needed, and in no time had breakfast frying.

"Rei..." It was Kairi, still her pajamas and rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, and waiting for you to wake up!"

She sniffed the air and smiled, "smells good. Make me some, too."

I put out a plate for her and I, and we sat eating breakfast together.

"It's really really good, Rei!" She exclaimed, after taking a few bites of everything.

"It's easy to cook breakfast," was all I said.

After the meal I was washing the dishes in the sink while Kairi got ready. The next time I saw her she was dressed and fully awake.

"Much better," she said. "You ready to go?"

"I've been ready to go!" I laughed.

We put on our shoes and ran out into the street. I started walking when Kairi called after me, "this way, Rei!" Apparently I had been taking the long way to the beach...

"So do you think Riku will tell us his plan?" I asked.

"I think he'll probably tease us for a while about it," she said. I nodded.

We got down to the dock and found only Kairi's boat was there.

"Does that mean that they're already there?"

"I guess."

We both hopped into the boat. Kairi took both oars at first but after enough begging she let me help row. It was a beautiful day, not to hot at all, and the ocean was calm. We paddled for about half an hour or then some, and made it to the island. I helped tie up the boat, and when we were done, Kairi stood with her hands on her hips.

"Now where are those boys?"

We searched everywhere from the tree house to the ship, but it wasn't until we went on the other side that we found them. They were both on the beach by the coconut trees, building something.

"What do you think that is?" I asked.

"Let's go see."

We got closer and Sora stood and waved, I could see that they were building something simmilar to the boats we used to row here. Riku pulled Sora back down to help him finish something.

"You guys are sure up early, whatcha doing?" Kairi asked.

"It was suppossed to be a surprise," Riku said.

"Wasn't suppossed to be finished, too?" Sora asked. Riku took one hand and pushed him back in the sand.

"Shut up."

"But, what is it?" I asked.

"You don't know, yet?" Sora said. He looked to Riku.

"Just tell her," he growled.

"We built you--"

"I did all the work," Riku said. "Like always."

"-- a boat, like ours. That way you can come to the island as you please. It's almost done!"

"Really? My very own boat? You're kidding!"

"Nope," Sora said. He stood, brushing the sand off his backside. "It'll be all yours, and you won't have to wait on us to be here."

"Thank... Thanks so much!" I hugged Sora around the neck.

"That should be my hug and you can give it to me when I'm finished with it."

"Was this your summer project, Riku?"

"Nope, just something I thought of last night. Now go away, until I send Sora to get you. That way it'll be sort-of a surprise."

"Okay, okay," Kairi said.

"Thanks, Riku!" I ruffled his hair as I walked past. I heard him grumble.

We climbed back up and walked across the bridge. You had to be very careful of since some of the wood had rotted, and back to the other side.

"See Rei," Kairi said, hopping across the last gap. "Now you won't have to wait for me to come here."

"I'd always wait for you, anyway."

As we walked around towards the docks, there was Selphie, standing and waving. "Good morning!"

We caught up to her and explained why we weren't with Sora and Riku. She clasped her hands together and smiled, "Good! You're girls so you'll understand. Tidus wouldn't help me, but... will you help me collect some flowers. My mom's birthday is coming up..."

"I'll help," I volunteered.

"Me too," Kairi said.

Selphie showed us the best place to collect flowers, which were growing up on a wall. She had a basket we could set them in, and we went to work. After a while Selphie cried out:

"Oh no! I don't need that many!"

"Sorry," Kairi said.

"Have you ever made chains?" Selphie asked.

Kairi and I looked to each other, equally confused. Selphie gathered the basket and ushered us towards the dock to sit down. "Here."

She showed us how to chain the flowers together, using the stems. You could make a crown that sits upon your head. Kairi and I both made one, and Selphie sat them on our heads for us.

"You have too much hair, Rei," she said. She was fussing with my spikes. She soon managed to wedge it down on my head. "You guys are cuuute!" she crooned.

Kairi forced a smile and took her crown and put in on my head. "Sorry Selp, it isn't much my style. It looks better on Rei."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "You're girly enough that it works."

"I am not girly!" I said.

"You are very girly," she laughed. I pouted a bit.

"What's wrong with being girly!" Selphie argued as she snatched up her basket. She hopped down from the dock and looked to the sea. "Tidus is coming! I see his boat!"

"Let's get out of here," Kairi whispered. I agreed.

"See you, Selphie!" I called as we hopped off the dock and ran down to the waterfall. I bent over to get some water. I caught my distorted refection.

"Do you really think I'm girly?" I asked Kairi.

"It's not a bad thing, so don't worry about it. I just like the things boy's like to do more."

"Even with my Sora hair?" I asked, bobbing it around.

"Yes. C'mon forget it." She stood and brushed her wet hands on her skirt.

"Rei! Kairi!" It was Sora, rounding the corner calling after us. "It's done, it's done." He ran up and took a long drink from the waterfall.

"Well, let's hurry and go see it," Kairi said, walking a few paces ahead.

"What's that on your head, Rei?" Sora asked. He scratched his head.

"A crown of flowers."

"Why... two of them? Are you double the queen?"

"No, no." I laughed. "Kairi didn't want hers, she said it was girly."

He reached over and took the top crown from my head and stuck it on his own. He struggled trying to get it under the spikes.

"Here, let me help you." I fiddled with it, and got it right. "There, now you are definately queen of the flowers."

"And what does that make you?"

"King!"

We laughed, and heard Kairi clear her throat loudly. She was standing on the beach, arms crossed, her foot tapping. "Someone is waiting on us, y'know?"

"C'mon," Sora said and grabbed my wrist. We went running, even past Kairi.

"Hey! Wait up!" she called.

He stopped and turned. "You could run faster with one of these, but you'd be girly, too." He pointed at the flowers on his head. He tightened his grip back up and we ran all the way down to Riku, who gave us quite an expression when he saw us.


	21. Chapter Twenty

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER TWENTY

"You're both... idiots."

Riku was standing there shaking his head. We stood there laughing, arms around each shoulder.

"We're twins," Sora said, his flowers bobbing.

"In more ways than one. Rei, here's your boat. I tested it and it floats fine."

I took my arm from Sora and gave Riku the biggest hug I could. "Thank you so much! I'm sure it's wonderful. I can't believe you went through so much work, just for me!"

"It was nothing," he said, but I could see he was a bit embarrassed. "Just try it out, already." He handed me an oar, and I could see the boat sitting in the water on the sand.

Kairi came up behind us, and she seemed mad at Sora and I. "I asked you guys to wait. Whoa--" She had noticed the boat in the water. "Riku! It looks great!"

"Yeah, I made the boat a bit smaller and the oars a bit lighter for her."

"Let me help!" Sora rushed to hold the boat still enough for me to climb in. My shoes and socks were wet as I put them in the boat. It was shaky at first, but then I caught my balance.

"Don't get too much water in the boat!" Riku called as he splashed towards us. "I don't want it to sink on its maiden voyage!" Kairi came wading up behind him. "It's just big enough for one other person to ride with you."

"Me, me, me!" Sora said, jumping up and down. His hands were still on the rim of the boat, and it threatened to take me down.

"Looks like fun," Kairi said. "I remember when I got my boat."

"Hey, Riku? How would you like to share the maiden voyage with me?"

"Aww," Sora whined.

"I'd love to," Riku said. He held the side of the boat and climbed in with expert skill. "I'm not paddling, that's on you, Rei."

"That's fine," I smiled.

"Sora, let go!" Riku smacked his hands and I started paddling away. He swam after us a bit but stopped.

"Have fun on your love cruise! Traitor! You're a traitor to the twins!"

I stuck my tongue at him and paddled further on.

"How do you like it?" Riku asked, reclining.

"It's perfect, moves fast and easy for me to control, even with your weight."

"You calling me fat?"

"No..." I smiled, enjoying the ocean breeze. "You're a very talented boat builder, though."

"Heh," Riku said. He smiled mischievously.

"What?"

"Nothing, Rei. Nothing at all."

"You have a secret!"

"I do. I have many."

"Tell me, just one."

"Nope. But, you know you don't have to paddle this far out, right? I just wanted you to go to the dock."

"Oops! I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." I changed directions to one closer to the island. "How long did you take to build this?"

"I got here early, right as the sun rose."

"Wow! I hope you didn't do it, just for this."

"Nope. I just couldn't sleep in today."

"Why?"

"Well, to be honest, I was excited. About summer, and spending time here, with you and the gang."

"I felt the same way, but I thought I was crazy. I had to wait for Kairi to wake up!"

"Don't wait for her one day, the island is gorgeous at sunrise. By the way, I just told you a secret."

"What?"

"You guys!" It was Sora and Kairi standing on the dock. "Hurry up and bring her in!" I turned the boat sharply and rowed the rest of the way to the dock. Riku and I hopped out and he showed me how to tie up the boat.

"Thanks Riku, you're the best."

Sora snorted. He was standing there with his arms crossed, pissed off.

"Aww, twin, don't be that way. You can't be too mad, you're still wearing your flowers!" He turned his back to me and I chased him, all the while begging him to stop. "Twin... twin..." I caught his eye. "Sora, are you blushing?"

"No way!" he said and he ran down the beach. We all chased him for a while until we collapsed in the sand.

"So Riku, when are you going to tell us your idea for the summer project?" Kairi asked.

"When I feel like it."

"No way! C'mon Riku!" We begged him to tell us, but to no avail. We gave up. At that point we all sort-of parted. Sora wanted to see what Wakka was up to, and Riku wanted to be alone for a bit. Kairi and I sat there for a long while, staring at the sea.

"I'm thirsty," I said, and got up to go to the waterfall. I bent low and got some sips of water.

"Hey! Sora!" It was Tidus, running up behind me. "Oh, sorry Rei."

I turned and saw he was really embarrassed.

"From behind the bush, I just saw the hair and the flowers. I was looking for Sora, I want to show him some of my new moves." He swung his stick around.

"He said he was going to talk to Wakka, last I heard."

He ran off, without even saying thanks. I sighed, so I guess that's what Sora will be doing for the rest of the day-- fighting. I walked back to Kairi, who was sitting where I left her, holding her head.

"Kairi! Hey, are you okay?" I bent low and felt her head. It was warm. "You've got a fever."

"Do I?" she said. "I was fine and then all of a sudden, this."

"We should go home, then. I'll go find Sora and Riku and tell them--"

"No need, we'll see them tomorrow. I'm going to get a drink of water." I followed her as she dunked her head under the waterfall. "Feels good," she said.

We walked to the dock. "You going to be okay in your own boat?" I asked. She shook her head. "C'mon let's try mine." I helped her in and climbed in after her. I untied the boat and we went drifting away. I took paddling once again, trying to go as fast as I could without upsetting her.

About halfway home, she laughed to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just... you've changed since you've gotten here. You were shy at first, but now... but now, you're different, that's all."

I must have had a confused face.

"In a good way, Rei. I mean it. And since you've come here, Riku's changed, too. He's softened. Even I've felt a change. All of this in a good way, of course. We took care of you and now you're taking care of us. You have a big heart."

"Thanks, Kairi."

"Sora, I don't think he's changed one bit," Kairi said. After that all you could hear was the sounds of my paddle through the ocean as we continued on home. I tied up the boat just as Riku said, and I helped Kairi walk home. I put her into bed and brought her some food and water, and then a washcloth for her head.

"Why didn't you want to say goodbye to Sora and Riku?" I asked. "They're probably worried."

"I..." She looked incredibly tired. "I just didn't want them to worry. They make such a big fuss out of everything, and I feel, too tired for that. Thank you, Rei."

"No problem, I'll let you sleep now, okay?"

I stood up from sitting on the edge of the bed and went to leave, Kairi caught my arm.

"Y'know, I consider you a sister."

"I consider you the same. Now sleep well, Kairi. I don't think Riku will tell us his plan if you're sick in bed."

She smiled, and curled up under the covers. I turned off the light and walked down the hall to my room. When I turned on the light, everything was so fammiliar and warm. My bed, some dirty clothes I had forgotten to sort, the way the sun was just beginning to set. I sat down on my bed thinking, _today was a good day._


	22. Chapter Twenty One

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

The sun cut across my eyes and woke me up. I had forgotten to shut the window, I guess. I rolled over and covered my head with a blanket, hoping to go back to sleep. It didn't work. After about ten minutes of tossing and turning I got up and stumbled to the bathroom. I emerged, fully dressed and awake to see sunlight rising across the horizon. I reached across my bed and closed the window and curtains, engulfing myself in darkness.

I tiptoed down the hall to see how Kairi was doing. I cracked the door quietly and saw she was still fast asleep. She probably will be in bed all day today. Now what would I do? When should I head to the island? I remembered what Riku said,

_Don't wait for her one day, the island is gorgeous at sunrise. By the way, I just told you a secret._

In a flash I was downstairs and in my shoes, racing to the beach. I untied my boat, and watch as the sun continued to rise above the ocean. It was beautiful. I slowly rowed until I made it to the island, tying up my boat and feeling the satisfaction that I had gotten a great start to my day. I felt energized, and since no other boat was in sight, it meant that I had the place all to myself.

I explored like I had never gotten to before. I took my time, and walked every nook and cranny of the ship. I went to the secret cave again, alone. It was dark and still damp from the night. The sun hadn't quite cast its glow inside. I turned, checking to see if the drawings Riku and I did were still there. I smiled.

Then there was a noise, not quite unlike a sigh, or maybe a clearing of a throat. I whipped around, seeing if any one else was there. No, I was alone. Then the breeze entered the cave, and then left, also sighing. But something about the first sigh seemed much more human. I ran out of the cave.

Then there was the island that in my mind I had called "Riku's Island." That little plot of land, connected by bridge. This is where Riku had spent his alone time, and we had passed it up when they gave me the tour. My shoes made a hollow noise for every step I took on the bridge, until I hit the sand. For me, this was the most beautiful view of the island. The sun was behind me, illuminating all the ocean to reds and oranges. I gasped.

There was a tree bent low, almost so one could sit upon it. I awkwardly climbed up, fussing with my skirt. The tree bounced even under my weight. I grabbed hold and prayed it wouldn't break just because of me. But then I saw something, not unlike a star. It was growing from the tree. I inched my way down the trunk to reach for one, the whole tree swaying. I managed to get brave enough, even though I could see the water below, to let both my hands reach and twist one off.

Something amazing and wondrous happened as I pulled it away from the stem. I felt warmth and happiness and love all through me at once, like a ghost running through my body. It was gone before I could really understand it.

"What are you doing?"

I squealed, and felt my weight shifting. Two big hands grabbed my waist and lifted me up and to the ground. It was Riku. He laughed, "did I really scare you?"

"Yes."

"You're easily startled... are you always daydreaming or what?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't see me row in?"

"No, I was looking at the sunrise, like you told me to do. You said it was pretty."

He sat up on the bent tree with no problems at all. "Did you think so?"

I tried to hop there with him, but just ended up looking foolish. He laughed a good laugh and helped me up.

"Did you?" he asked again.

"Mm," I nodded.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you have a paopu fruit in your hands?"

"A pa...?" I felt embarrassed. "It looked like a star. It's not poisonous, is it?"

"Could be."

"Ah!" I threw it to the ground. He chuckled and hopped down to get it. The tree didn't even shake.

"You can touch it, it's not going to kill you." He held in his hands, leaning back. "I forgot you didn't know what a paopu fruit is."

I tried saying it's name, but kept messing it up. Riku coached me until I could pronounce it. "Paopu. What's it taste like?"

"I don't know, I've never had one."

"Why not? They grow here--"

He silenced me with one hand. "These aren't fruit you eat every day. They're special, magic even."

"Magic?"

"Yes, if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined, forever."

"That's not magic, it's superstition. I thought you meant like real _real _magic." I crossed my arms.

"If you don't believe it, why don't you share one with me?" He held it out for me to take a bite.

Now, on one hand, I didn't want to be a chicken. On the other hand, I didn't want my destiny to be intertwined to someone I barely knew. That was embarrassing, that was like...love.

Riku took it away and started laughing, he laughed for a long time.

"What's so funny!?"

"Eh heh, heh, your face... it turned bright red!" He doubled over laughing, letting the fruit fall to his side. The other hand held his stomach as he continued to laugh. "You thought I was serious! Rei, you're something else."

"If you're just going to make fun of me," I said, hopping down from the tree. "I'll just go back home."

"Wait, wait." He hopped back on the tree, still holding the paopu. "I just wanted to see if you really meant it, that you didn't believe."

"Do you believe?" I asked.

"A hundred percent."

"So who do you want to share a paopu with?" I asked, trying to pathetically hop back up to sit on the tree.

"I'm not helping you back up," he said. "And that's a secret, by the way."

"How do you do it? You make it look so easy."

"Keep secrets?"

"No! Get up on this tree! It shakes every time I try to get up."

"I'm not afraid of it, I trust the tree."

I gave one last good try at hopping up, I almost had it until my let hand slipped. I hit the sand pretty hard. "Ow..."

"Rei? You okay?"

I breathed through my teeth because of the pain. "I'm fine, just clumsy. Ooh, my bottom." He helped me up and I turned my back away from him. I rubbed my backside to get rid of the pain. "So much for trusting a tree."

"Sometimes the things you trust hurt you." Riku said.

"You're so mysterious," I complained out loud. "But I think I get what you mean."

"If you do, you'd be the first."

That was one of the many conversations I had with Riku. And I had my conversations with Sora and Kairi, too. Kairi soon got over her flu and came back to the island once more. Everyday was full of a child's freedom, where we could do everything in the world, or nothing at all. I spent time with all three of them, one on one. They taught me the secrets of the island, and soon it was like I was a native. I could now row my boat as fast as Sora, and I could climb coconut trees and rocks with ease.

Sora tried to teach me to fight on some days, handing me a long wooden sword and coaching me. I was a miserable student. I would hold it out shakily, and he would come at me, swinging. His sword would strike mine with such force I often fell back into the sand. This was worth it every time, because one gloved hand of his would reach out and offer me assistance, lifting me back on to my feet. Then we'd go at it again. I got more confident and a little better over time, but my swings were pitiful by comparison. Sora told me my advantage was that I was fast and little, as he once again took my hand and picked me up. That was the end of the lessons for a while.

Riku was the one annoyed the most, we all chased him and begged him to tell us what the plan for the summer was. He would never tell, only say, "ask me tomorrow."

We'd been going to the island day after day for, maybe a month. We had all gathered on "Riku's Island." The sun was setting, and we all sat and watched. It was then that Riku told us he'd tell the secret the next day.

"Really Riku? You promise?"

He nodded his head and smiled. One of his big hands ruffled my hair.

As we headed back that night, Kairi and I were so excited we couldn't sleep. We sat on her bed, in our nightgowns, talking like little girls.

"So Rei," Kairi sat up straight. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Huh?" I felt myself blushing, already.

"A boyfriend. A guy you go out with, hold hands, hug, kiss... You ever have one?"

"Not that I remember."

"Rei, don't turn red, it's just us talking. Everything you tell me will be a secret, I promise."

"I just, I'm not used to talking like this."

"What do you mean?" She laid on her stomach, staring out at the night sky with me.

"I don't feel like I've talked to many girls before, or about girly things. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Do you want one?"

"Maybe..." She laughed and got off the bed before I could make her tell.

"Who is it?" I asked. "It'd have to be Riku... or Sora right?"

She sat in a chair, smiling. "I want to know who you like first, Rei."

"What? I don't like anybody."

Kairi rolled her eyes and came back to the bed. "You do, whether you realize it or not. You are always daydreaming, and I've seen you. You've got the face of someone... in love!"

"Do not!" I grabbed my face. "How so?"

"You're just happy, but a different kind of happy. Like... you're glowing."

"Bah, that's because I've gotten a lot of sun."

"So," she scooted next to me and elbowed me. "Riku, or Sora?"

"Neither!" I moved away. I was turning bright red even thinking about it.

"If that's true, why are you getting so flustered?"

"I-I am not getting flustered."

"Remember I'm your sister," she held out her pinkie to me.

"What's that for?"

"You're never pinkie-promised? Aw, its a way of promising that never gets broken."

"I, I haven't given it much thought, about stuff like that, until you've brought it up, is all."

"And who are you thinking about?"

I covered my face in my hands, perhaps trying to block out my mind from her. For now, it was swimming with thoughts of Sora, and my heart was beating faster.

"What if it's the same person you like? You'd be mad, wouldn't you?"

She smiled sweetly. "I could never be mad at you."

I stuck out my pinkie and she took it. "Only if you tell me the same, Kairi."

"I will, I planned to."

I took one deep breath, one very deep breath to gather all my courage to admit it to Kairi and myself. "Sora."

"Really?" She squealed and jumped up and hugged me, knocking me flat to the bed. "I knew it!"

"Is it obvious?"

"No, not really. He'll never figure it out unless you told him."

"If it was obvious, why did you ask?"

"Well," Kairi said, "you spend a lot of time alone with both of them, so I really couldn't be sure."

"Your turn, Sora or Riku?"

"I don't know yet."

"What! That's no fair!"

She laughed and rolled over on her stomach, to look out the window again. "I like them both, for many different reasons."

"If you like Sora, you can have him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've known him longer than I have."

She smiled. "I really don't know who I like yet, and I won't know for a long time, I think. But Rei, I think if you like Sora... you should go for it."

"Go... for it?"

"Let him know how you feel, he'd be so excited."

"No way, not in a million years! I'd die before I'd tell him." I buried my face in the pillow. "But, I think he would be too excited, he'd get... a big ego about it or something."

She giggled. "You know him pretty well. You're absolutely right. Rei, you don't have to be embarrassed about something like this."

"It just doesn't feel right, I've only been here..."

She silenced me. "You always have to listen to your heart about things like this."

"And what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"I think, I think he does like you."

"What?"

"Just a feeling I have."

I felt myself turning red and plunging my face into the pillow again. She kept trying to get me to stop feeling embarrassed for the feelings I was supposed to feel, at that age anyway. She told me a lot about herself, and how she felt. She kept trying to get me to explain why I liked Sora, but in a million years I couldn't have thought of a list. I just did.

We stayed up very late into the night, talking, until I eventually fell asleep on her bed. The days of dark dreams and memories were gone, but that night I probably blushed in my sleep. For if I ever saw Sora again, would I turn bright red and run away? I felt like I would. I got the feeling if I saw him again, I might wish the world would swallow me whole. That is how foreign and strange the feelings had been for me. Yet, I feel like I had felt them before.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-Enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

The next morning I woke with a start, I sat up in Kairi's bed and was a little confused why I was there. I remembered the first time I had ever woken up there, and Sora tumbling into the chair. What a first impression.

Kairi wasn't in her room at all, so I crossed the hallway to mine. She wasn't there either, not that I expected her to be. I got dressed and washed my face. As I walked out of my room I heard the front door open.

"Kairi?" I called, bounding down the stairs.

"Just me." It was the Mayor. "How are you today?"

"Good, but have you seen Kairi?"

"Yes, she left really early this morning."

"Really? What time is it now?"

"Lunchtime, that's why I'm here, to eat lunch."

"Oh no!" I raced to get my shoes on. _I had slept in!_

"Running late?" He chuckled. "Be safe, don't be in so much of a hurry you hurt yourself."

"Thank you, sir." With that I was out the door and down to the beach in no time. All three of their boats were gone. I hurriedly tried to untie my boat, messing it up over and over again. _Why hadn't she woke me up?_ I had fleeting thoughts that she had gone to the island, telling Sora my deepest secret. No, she was a sister to me.

My boat was untied, but I was in such a hurry, I splashed water inside. I had to carry it to the shore and tip it over. I knew I had to be calm as I rowed there. I stepped into my boat and rowed quite quickly. It took me a good amount of time to reach the island.

When I got there the panic had subsided, but the feeling of betrayal replaced it. Riku was supposed to tell us his summer plan today, all of us. Maybe I wasn't included in that, because I was new to the island. I stood up, and pushed my sweaty bangs out of my face.

"Rei!"

Selphie was running down from the ship wreck towards me, in a hurry. She stopped herself from running in to me and smiled.

"Rei, could you help me with something? I'm looking for something in the ship, but I could use another person to look."

"Selphie, I'm in kind of a hurry--"

"Oh please, it won't take too much of your time."

She looked pretty pathetic, just standing there. Her eyes were big, and it looked like she had been crying. Well, if Kairi hadn't woken me up, they wouldn't miss me much longer.

"Alright."

I followed her up to the ship and then down inside it. "Selph, what are we looking for?"

"Tidus was up on deck, practicing some fighting. He did something and his money fell out of his pocket. It fell through the cracks and down here."

"So, what you're looking for... it isn't even yours?"

"No, he asked me to find it, but if I do I know he'll be so happy."

I laughed, and began searching for some shiny money amongst the rotten wood. "You're really in love with him, aren't you?"

She giggled. "Is it that obvious?"

"You follow him around like a puppy," I said, moving some boards. She just stood there, not helping very much.

"You'd do the same for someone you cared about, wouldn't you?"

I thought if Sora had come to me and asked the same thing. I laughed to myself, knowing I'd either tell him off or help him find it. I'd probably help him find it. He'd give me that puppy-dog look for sure.

"You're right, Selphie. I don't think it's on this floor, let's go down one."

There had been a huge hole in the floor, so I figured it must have kept rolling, either to the bottom floor or even into the water in the bottom of the ship. I kept searching, but Selphie just managed to stand there and talk. I eventually asked her to help a bit more as we went one more floor down. She then turned over pieces of rotten wood delicately, and squealed occasionally.

"Hey Rei, have you heard of the mysterious power of the paopu fruit? They say if you share it with someone you really care for..."

I nodded me head, I knew all of this already.

"... it binds you together forever and ever through eternity!" She sighed, leaning up against a wall. "It's so romantic. I gotta try it sometime."

"With Tidus?" I questioned.

"Of course with him, he's the only one I've ever loved. Don't you want to try it?"

"Only if I was really sure, like when I was older. Then I'd understand it all, I guess."

She pouted. "Well, I understand it now."

I ducked to the last level, my shoes splashing in water. "I think it might have fallen down here, Selphie."

She looked down from up above. "Oo, I was afraid of that."

"I'll get it, just wait here."

The water was pretty shallow, but I would have to swim to the deepest part. I waded a bit, until my feet couldn't touch the sand. I took a big gulp of air and dove. It was dark, but sunlight came in through the cracks in the wood, so I could sort of see. Nothing at first, so I rose to the surface and took another gulp of air. Selphie was saying something, but I couldn't hear with the water all around my ears. I dove deeper, down to the sand, and began running my fingers around. I wonder if this is how I felt, coming to the island, engulfed in water, the waves carelessly tossing my body. I came up for one last gulp of air, spitting out some of the salty water.

"Find it yet?" Selphie asked.

"Not," I spat out more water, "yet." I dove down one last time, and there it was, glinting in the sunlight. I had kicked up the sand so I couldn't have seen it before. Now that it had settled, there it was, sitting on the surface, one large silver coin. I grabbed it and swam to the surface, holding it victoriously above my head.

"Rei! You did it!" she squealed. I swam over and handed it to her, my feet sliding on tilted boards, trying to get out of the water.

"Is that all of it?" I asked.

"Yes," she smiled, clutching the coin close to her heart.

"So much trouble over one coin?" I asked.

"But--" Selphie helped me up to the next level and we sat down, resting. "Tidus said he was going to buy me ice cream with this."

I smiled. "So I guess he likes you after all. You're lucky."

"I know," she giggled. "Aw," she felt the edge of my skirt, "now you're all wet."

"I'll dry off in the sun, don't worry."

"Thank you so much, Rei. This'll mean a lot to him, and me."

"It was fun," I told her.

After I had rested a bit, we climbed out of the ship to the deck. There was a strong breeze that made me shiver, but at the same time the sun shone down on me.

"I'm off to give this to Tidus," Selphie said. "I'll tell him what you did."

"No, no, no," I shook my head. "You take all the credit, okay? You're the one who loves him."

She squealed and hugged me tightly. "You're the best, Rei!" She let go and began running down the stairs. "Good luck with your love, too!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She winked, and ran down the beach, calling Tidus' name. I sighed, thinking maybe Kairi had told Selphie my secret. I looked at my pinkie finger and knew she hadn't. Maybe it was that obvious.

I walked over to the waterfall and took huge gulps of the fresh water. I figured it was time to find the rest of the gang, even though that bitter pang struck me when I thought of how they headed off without me.

Then I saw Sora, rounding the corner, he looked like he was in deep thought until he saw me. Then his face busted into a smiled, "Rei! There you are!"

I was blushing. I shook my wet head to try and get rid of it. "Hey, Sora."

He approached and took a nice drink of water. "Ah, I needed that. So Rei... wait, why are you soaking wet?"

"I went swimming."

"Okay. Well, you've got to come with me." He reached over and grabbed my arm, pulling me after him. When he touched me I felt my heart flutter like an electric shock.

"What was that?" He stopped and looked at me.

"What was what?" _Had he felt it?_

"I thought you said something, never mind." He continued to pull me along.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise. Oh, but you need this." He pulled a piece of worn fabric from his pocket. "It's a blindfold, but put it on tight, okay? Don't ruin the surprise."

"O-okay..." I took it and tied it across my eyes, I could barely see through it. When Sora put his hand up to my face and waved it, all I could see was a dark shadow.

"Good. Okay, now follow me," he tugged at my arm again.

"Woah! Wait, you're going too fast, I can't see!" I held my arm out in front of me and I felt us pass through a wooden doorway. A few steps further and he stopped. I ran right into him.

"Have to do this now, sorry." I felt his hands grab my waist and then my feet leaving the ground.

"Wait! Why are you picking me up? Sora!"

"Don't squirm!"

I could feel his fingers moving, trying to keep hold of my body. "You're tickling me, stop it!"

He was laughing about it. I could hear his footsteps on hollow wood, so we had to have been walking on the rotten bridge, which meant we were on the other side of the island. I must admit I was embarrassed at the time, but it felt nice. I was so close to him, with his hands on my waist and my stomach across his shoulder. I could feel his heart beat for a moment, and it seemed to be racing like mine.

He soon set me down, and told me to stand still. He moved away from me, the chain on his hip jingling. "Now jump, Rei."

"What!?"

"I'll catch you, I promise."

"But!" I took a step forward and felt the edge of the sand. I would have to jump. I trusted him, and took a short little hop over the edge. I landed in the sand. It was so short a distance he didn't need to catch me. "Hey!"

But he had already grabbed my hand and started pulling me and then got behind me and pushed me. I stumbled, and fell into something.. large.

I reached my hands up to feel it.

"Ow, my eye." It moved away from me, it was Riku.

"Riku, Riku, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He was grumbling away, calling Sora an idiot.

"Can I take this thing off now?"

"Yes," Kairi called, giggling.

I removed it, and there it was, a massive pile of wooden boards, rope, and the like. "This is the surprise?"

"Well," Riku said. "I'd hoped it had been along further, but I figured we should tell you the plan now, otherwise you'd feel left out."

"Feel left out? But, I already feel left out. Kairi, why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

"I'm sorry, it's just... we really wanted it to be a surprise. I also didn't wake you because you were sleeping so peacefully.You were smiling."

"We're sorry you're mad," said Sora. "We figured you might feel this way, but... Riku, you tell her."

"We're building a raft, Rei. One that all four of us to sail on. We're going to travel to different worlds."

"Different.. worlds?"

"Yes," Riku said. "You two came from another world, or had to. I want to see that world, and travel. Forget another year of school, we're going to go on an adventure."

"You mean to say, we're going to leave here? This island, your parents, the Mayor..."

"Well," Kairi said. "It will be sad to leave all of those people behind... but, but we'll meet so many other people, and we'll be the first to leave this place and explore what else is out there. I want to know where I came from. Don't you?"

"No, not really. I... this is my home."

"But what about where you came from?" Riku asked. "Think of the people you may have left behind there, what if they're waiting for you."

"It doesn't feel as though any of them are waiting for me." I clutched my chest. "This is my home, with you guys, my friends. I love it here."

"We do too," Sora said. "But this place will still be here, won't it? Why can't we just come back?"

"You all... are leaving? Just like that, you're going to leave your homes?"

"Yes."

"And, it doesn't matter if I stay or go, you'll go just the same?"

Riku nodded, and both Sora and Kairi looked to him. They all had the same longing, so go someplace far away, to explore. I had just gotten to the island. It was my home, not for long, but it was the only place in my mind that fitted the name. But, they were leaving, and where did that leave me? Alone. I'd be at home waiting for their return, for them to tell me stories and I'd realize how much I'd missed out on. I'd regret it.

But, to go home, to where I belonged? What did that mean. What sort of person was I in my previous life? It was scary to think about. What if I returned home and didn't like the person that I saw. What if I had a boyfriend? A family...

Sora was going to go, he was going to leave me. I knew they wanted me to go with them, but if I said no, they'd all leave just the same. A lot of feelings came surging forth, and I felt a ragged sob of tears I had yet to cry for what happened to me come forth. I put my arm across my eyes, ashamed. I didn't want them to see my cry. But I was hurt, knowing they could just leave me behind, like they did that very morning.

"Rei," Sora said. He was calling to me, softly. "Look at me, are you okay?"

If had been any other but him, I might have looked. It was too many feelings at once. I ran from them, climbing up the rock and back up onto the sand, towards the bridge.

"Rei!" they all called.

"I have to think about it!" I yelled back.

I ran across the bridge, sobbing, my foot fell into the rotten wood of the bridge. I pulled it out, limping, and kept running. _The pain in my knee felt familiar, didn't it? _I came round to the other side of the island and threw myself inside a wooden doorway. I stumbled down some stairs, and found myself in a dim shack. The one on the seashore, of course.

I collapsed against the wall and brought my knees into my chest. I gave myself the pleasure of crying for once. I felt the pain of forgotten memories stabbing away inside my head. I wanted to forget it all and I never wanted to return to my home again. I wanted to be happy on this little island for all eternity. I didn't want to go back to school, I just wanted one long eternal summer with my friends.

But then there was Sora, for whom I would have dove into the water for some ice cream money. For whom I'd have to get on a raft and leave this place for. I knew I could follow him to the end of the earth if I allowed my heart to love him so much.

I felt numb, and cold, and I sat there for a very long time. Long enough to watch the sun move through the planks of wood, and get lower and lower in the sky. All I could hear was ocean waves. The sun was soon blocked by the shadow of a figure, walking alongside the little shack. The door opened, and let the light in.

"Hello, Rei."

I sniffed up my tears. "Sora."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

I shook my head adamantly. "Okay," he said as he shut the door. Once again the inside of the shack was dim, save the shafts of late afternoon sunlight. Sora sat down next to me, slowly, his big yellow shoes stretched out before him.

We sat in silence a long time. It seemed we were both staring at the dust in the sunlight. I watched it float to and fro, being tossed around. I felt very much the same. I looked at Sora, who was staring off in the distance, with a slight smile on his face.

"You're very good at finding me," I said quietly.

"I looked everywhere before I found you here. Kairi told me to look for you."

"Why's that?" I shifted, so that my legs were extended, too.

"She said that you'd probably rather talk to me than anyone else."

"Oh," I said, and began running my hands through the sand. I would have to thank her for this quiet moment later.

"So, do you?"

"I don't know where to begin, Sora."

"You seem sad today. Even when I found you, you were frowning. Why's that?"

I thought about it a long while. "You could really tell I was sad?"

"Mhm. You always seem a little sad at times, even when you're laughing."

"I guess, I'm so happy here, it hurts."

"And you didn't want to leave? That's why you ran away, huh?"

"That, among other things."

"Like what? Tell me about them."

I began to divulge my soul to Sora that day. I told him everything I had felt, from the day I arrived. He laughed at the right spots, and seemed sad or worried at the right spots, too. He also didn't seem to mind when I had to stop talking because I was crying so hard.

"So, when you said you all wanted to leave, I had mixed feelings. Everything came rushing forth that I had hidden away. I want that to remain hidden, to all go away. I want something to make it all go away, to forget it."

"Have you found it?" Sora asked. I stared at him, his big blue eyes were so warm and loving. He was so happy and carefree. I wanted to feel that way, too. He was the person who made staying at this island all worth while. I could go home, or maybe I would wake up and this would all be a dream, and the one thing I would miss most was him.

"Yes, I think so." I said.

"Well," Sora said. "Let's say we do take the raft, and maybe we do find your home. You don't have to live there. If this is your home, and you want it to be your home, than that's that. No one can make you stay there. At least, I hope you don't want to stay there. If you don't like it, we'll just leave, and find some other place or adventure for ourselves. Your name is Rei, now. And, if you had a life before this, and you're worried about it, don't be. Even if we find out who you are, you'll always be Rei, to us."

"You're right," I smiled.

"There!" he said.

"What!" I looked around in case had seen a bug or something.

"No, on your face. It was a really happy smile."

I smiled again. "It's a gift, from you."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I'm glad Kairi sent you to find me."

"Don't worry, Rei. If anything happens on our journey, I'll protect you."

"Is that a promise, a real one... not you just saying you'll catch me if I jump?"

"It's the best promise I can give."

"Thanks, Sora."

He smiled, and we sat there a bit longer.

"Do you want to head back to the others?"

"Not just yet, can we stay like this... a little longer?"

"Sure."

He shifted his weight on the sand, since he'd been sitting there an awfully long time. His left hand came down on top of mine.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No, it's okay."

And he left it there. His hand was warm, and I thought for a moment that maybe he could have felt the same way about me. We both stared ahead, and watched the sunlight move lower and lower into the sky. I looked at Sora from the corner of my eye, and I could swear he was blushing.

The sounds of the ocean died down and I could hear Kairi and Riku calling our names. Sora slipped his hand from mine and stood, brushing the sand from his pants.

"I'll go ahead and try and give an explanation, if that's okay?"

"Sure."

"They're going to ask if you're coming along or not, are you?"

"Are you going on the raft?"

"Yes."

"Than I'm going too. I'm not letting you guys have all the fun anymore."

"Today wasn't really fun, you're better off that you missed it. We just gathered up all that wood and rope, bleh."

"Still, I'm tired of surprises, I want in on everything, fair and square."

"But you already had your fun at surprises," Sora said.

"What?" I was now standing, brushing sand of the back of my legs.

"When you showed up, out of the blue, that was a really really big surprise!"

I laughed, and we walked out to a beautiful sunset. I stared at it as Sora ran to speak with Riku and Kairi.

"You're coming along!" Kairi yelled, and ran at me with a huge hug. I sniffled a bit in her ear, and then proceeded to whisper, "thank you." Even Riku came striding up, taking my head into a headlock and roughing up my hair. I laughed.

"I'm so sorry I just ran off like that, you guys."

"It's okay," Kairi said. "I, we didn't really think it through. We didn't think about your feelings, but if you are coming on the raft, and you_ really _want to come on the raft, I guess that's okay with me."

I looked at Riku, who just smirked at me. "Only if she does her share of the work."

"Aye aye, Captain!" And I gave him the best salute I could.

"Aw, Riku, you're not captain are you?"

"I'll race you for it, Sora."

"Right now?"

"No, later on, it'll be a good race, too."

"How will it be a good race, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"I'll win."

"No fair! No you won't!" Sora said, and began pestering him. I smiled a little smile to myself, hoping Sora would be the one to win the race. Then again, I didn't think he really suited being a captain at all.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement! This is a really long chapter. Sorry it took so long, school started again.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

The next morning Kairi and I met the boys down at the little dock. We all pulled out our boats and began rowing to the little island, _our _little island. It was early, but Kairi and I had packed lunches, and had already eaten breakfast. We had a full day of work, gathering supplies for the raft and trying to get it's construction underway as soon as possible.

We made landfall, and went to the pathetic pile of wood and rope on the other side. Riku knew his plan well, and soon he was dictating orders to all of us. Sora went out on a search mission for some more wood boards, Kairi was set to start planning what kind of food we would need, and I was set to re-braiding some rope that had frayed and obviously been pulled from the shipwreck. Riku showed me how to salvage it, and I sat in the sun, twisting and knotting the best my little fingers could do. After I had finished one strand, Riku inspected it and was impressed with my work. He then brought me a whole box full of rope I would need to fix. I groaned.

"I didn't say it would be easy, but you're the only person I can trust to do this."

"Really? I think you're just trying to butter me up."

I sat near him as he began arranging planks of wood, deciding what piece would be what on the actual construction. It was interesting to watch him work, and I realized how much I trusted him. I mean, he had built my boat, which I never had a problem with. It was difficult to carry on a conversation, though. He was mumbling to himself and writing things down in a notebook. I sat nearby and began humming softly to myself, letting my focus drift between daydreams and my task at hand.

I didn't realize how much time had passed, until Sora and Kairi came back. With her she had our lunches and some canteens of fresh cool water. We sat on the shore, nibbling on sandwiches and staring at the pitiful beginnings of a raft. Riku was determined to get construction underway, but he needed a few more items. He handed off another list to Kairi, who in turn told Sora what he needed.

"Hmm, you'll need to get two big logs, a really long piece of good rope, and a big cloth."

"Aw, it'll take ages to find those even if they are on this island."

"It's better than fixing rope," I offered.

"I'll trade you," Sora snorted.

"If anyone complains about this, they don't get a ride at all." Riku snapped.

And that was that. After a long lunch, we headed back to our tasks a bit more tired and unexcited. Riku had begun the actual construction of the raft, which was noisy. I dragged the box of rope up the shore and into the shade of the coconut trees. I yawned, and picked up a new shorter piece of rope to work with. I yawned again. The afternoon sun and a full belly were having its effect on me.

I laid down in the sand, staring up at the towering trees, listening to gulls call. I rested my sore little fingers from weaving, but putting one arm across my stomach and another across my eyes. Before I knew it, I was dreaming... I think.

It was raining, it had been so long since I'd seen or felt rain. It was nice, and I looked up into the sky, which was was blue. Almost as blue as Sora's eyes. I shifted my vision straight ahead of me, and there was Riku standing and holding out his hand. I took one step to take it, but I couldn't move.

"Rei!"

I looked to my right and there was Sora, being swallowed by the ground. I called nervously, but it didn't matter. A huge wave came crashing above me, and I was submerged completely. The rain and the wave seemed to turn into a whole ocean, and I felt myself drowning. I swam, but the arms out in front of me weren't bare, I was wearing a sweater. I was wearing the clothes they found me in.

I couldn't reach the surface by myself, but I could see clearly-- Sora, Kairi, and Riku running and laughing up there.

"Sora, you're okay!" I cried out, but my mouth filled with water. In an instant it was if I swallowed the whole ocean. I was standing on the empty beach of the island, and there wasn't a single drop of ocean surrounding it. I looked down and became startled. I was in my normal clothes, the orange dress with embroidered paopu. I watched as one of them floated away and hung in the air. Sora ran by and caught it. He called to me, he asked him to try it with him.

I had my reservations, but after all, wasn't this just a dream? I took a step forward to catch him, to intertwine our destinies. He disappeared, and immediately day became night. Shooting stars were falling from the sky, and I watched as... myself fell from the sky, right through me. I kept falling, through the sand, through darkness, flipped this way and that. I was eventually up righted, and my little shoes touched a surface. I stood there, looking around, when a million birds came flying past. I covered my eyes and screamed, but there was no sound coming from my throat.

It took a second to get my bearings. Was that a memory or a dream? Some demented combination of both? I looked around, the empty air giving me goosebumps. If this were a dream, it was the most vivid one I've had in my lifetime.

Then I heard a voice, not unlike my own consciousness talking to me. It sounded like me, but wasn't. It was outside of my body and mind. I whipped around, listening to the words it had to say, looking for who was speaking.

_So much to do, so little time... _ the voice seemed to sigh.

_Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

"Who's there?" I asked aloud, but my voice echoed in inky blackness.

The only light illuminated from the floor, until a beam of light appeared before me. I looked at the floor I was walking on. I took a step forward into the light, and caught the image of woman's face. Her eyes were closed.

I must have done something right, because three pedestals rose up from the floor, out of this air. They were accompanied with bright lights, and this shimmering sound, not unlike hundreds of twinkling bells all sounding at once. Once they arose bright orbs of light emerged above them, spawning three different objects. I turned and looked at each on in turn.

One was obviously a shield, another a sword. But not a wooden sword like Sora and I played with, no, it was a _real _sword. I was clueless as to why these objects had appeared. As if to answer my question, the voice spoke again.

_Power sleeps within you. _

In me? I took a step closer to the sword, but the voice continued:

_If you give it form... it will give you strength. Choose well, _it mused.

I walked over, cautiously. I was almost afraid of touching the magical object. I reached my hand for the floating sword and tightened my grip on the handle, I pulled it off the pedestal and close to my body. Would a sword be wise?

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

"I'm no warrior," I said out loud. I cautiously put it back down on the pedestal, once it was aligned with the top of the platform, it floated again easily. "What's this?"

There was a strange object, neither sword nor shield. It wasn't as heavy as the sword as I picked it up. There was a strange blue topper, made of three circles.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin._

So it was a staff. I held it before me and waved it through the air. It moved quickly because it was so light. I liked the idea of inner strength.

_Is this the power you seek?_

"Sure," I said aloud.

The mysterious voice seemed to laugh at how I answered. _Your path is set. Now, what power will you give up in exchange?_

"I have to choose one of these?" I asked, looking around to the sword and shield. Something told me yes, whether it was my own mind or that strange voice.

I walked over, standing between the sword and shield. I took a step towards the shield, then hesitated. I turned and looked at the sword, thinking. I pointed at it. "That one."

_You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?_

"I guess..."

The little platforms rumbled, and fell into the floor. I jumped in surprise. They tilted right then left and disappeared. I was left only with the staff in my hands. I clutched it closely to my chest. There was another rumble, this time below me. Cracks started appearing under my feet, then stretched along the entire floor. It was made of glass. Before I could react, the whole thing shattered and I fell again. I yelled, still holding on to the staff.

There was another platform below me, glowing in the darkness. Once again I landed on my feet. I took a moment to regain my balance.

_You gained the power to fight!_

But it wasn't my voice alone speaking to me. There was another one, and then I realized I wasn't alone.

"Sora!"

"Rei!"

He had landed next to me and ran to my side. "Rei, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. You picked the sword?"

"And you picked the staff. But what is this, a dream?"

"I have no idea, but you're here. I don't think I'm dreaming." He reached out and pinched my arm. "Ow!"

"Sorry, I was testing. I chose a weapon, but now what?" He wielded the sword confidently, and swung it in the air in front of him, fighting invisible enemies. I took the staff, and with obviously less confidence wiggled it in the air. It seemed almost like an extension of myself. It moved easily and just how I wanted it to.

_All right! _

Sora and I both jumped. It was like both of our voices speaking at once, together. Yet, something sounded alien and strange. It was our voices, yet wasn't. It was like someone else was using them. I thought it was strange that I could hear Sora's voice too, but then I realized he could hear mine as well. He stared at me with big open eyes as if he was just as surprised at this as I was.

_You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. _

There was yet another unfamiliar sound, but this one was sort of like the sound of electricity buzzing through the air. The air got thinner and cold.

"What's going on?" I asked. Sora just shook his head. Then we saw something move. "Sora! Look out!"

_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._

"Fight?" I yelled. The moving things were on the ground... like shadows. They wiggled in the most awful way you could imagine. They made little noises that are impossible to describe, but something about it made all the hair on my body stand on edge. One moved closer to me.

"No!" Sora stepped in front of me, holding his sword in front of him. He was protecting me. My hands still clenched the staff so tightly my knuckles were white. Sora had promised me, he had promised that he would protect me.

One of the shadows rose up from the ground, with round yellow eyes flickering about. It moved to Sora, hissing and reaching out for him. One swipe of his sword sent it flying backwards as many others advanced. He swung at another, but it had flattened itself to the floor just in time. I felt a cool breeze blow upon my neck as a shadow behind me left over my head, with outstretched claws towards Sora.

"Sora! Look out!" I leaped forward, and pushed him away from the creature. I raised my arm in protection, with the staff held high in my hand. The creature smacked against it, a little flicker of white light and it went flying away.

"Rei, you did it."

"I'll fight, too."

We stood back to back as the shadows moved and twisted and screeched. Then as if all at once they began launching themselves at us. We both swung outwards, and they went flying. As I brought back my staff to bring down another blow, a shadow scratched my shoulder. It burned with such coldness. A coldness that was longing for something that wasn't my shoulder. I breathed through my teeth from the pain, and then swung again and again and again. Sora was swinging away, chasing down some heartless he had knocked away. I stuck out at a shadow, and it exploded into green glowing orbs of light. As I stepped towards one it dissappeared, and the pain in my shoulder was gone. It had healed me.

I growled and took many more swipes into the shadows, causing some to explode into the green orbs and knocking others back. I missed a few times. Soon the number of shadows dwindled to one. Sora and I both came racing at it, swinging our weapons. It too exploded into the green healing orbs.

"You alright?" Sora asked and put a hand upon my shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm good. We got rid of all of those...what are they?"

"I don't know, but they look like horrible shadows. I don't like how they move at all."

_Behind you!_

We turned and saw a lone shadow rise from the floor. Sora ran to it and sent it flying away with his sword. A few more swipes and it retreated to the floor. Instead of exploding it became a dark portal.

"What is that?"

More holes began appearing, all around us in the blue glowing floor. The multiplied until one appeared right under my feet, I went to jump to another section of the floor but it too disappeared. My feet were instantly inside the floor, and I felt the rest of my body being sucked in, like quicksand.

"Sora!" I cried, but the same thing was happening to him, too. I fell deeper into the dark pool, eventually to a point where I could only see above me. My hand reached out, and I half expected someone or something to grab it. Nothing did and it swallowed me whole. I felt pin-pricks of darkness all over my body. I held my breath, I didn't know if I should drown in it. _What's happening to me? _I asked myself. _What is all of this about?_

I heard a rattling of a chain, like Sora's. I opened my eyes and found I could see. I gasped for air, sitting up. I coughed. Sora was reaching out before him, clawing at the air madly.

"Sora, its okay. We're safe." I told him. He opened his eyes and sat up, too.

"What was that? Are we... on another floor."

"I thought I was going to die," I said.

The floor here was pink. Sora stood and walked over, offering to help me up. I took his hand. There was a single shaft of light illuminating a door.

"C'mon, let's go see what that is." We walked towards it, and Sora reached out to open it. His hand fell right through the image of the handle. "What? I, I can't open it."

"A ghost door? Now what? Are we stuck here?"

The twinkling bells sounded again, and a red trunk appeared. Or a chest. What sort of game was going on here? What sort of trial was this? Sora stared at it for a moment, making thinking noises.

"Just open it," I said.

"Not too hasty, what if it's a trap? What if more of those monsters are waiting inside? Hold on." Sora took his sword and tapped on it. I realized I still held the staff. I was sure I had let it go quite a while ago, but there it was, at my side. The tapping worked, and the box popped open. It vanished.

Then without missing a beat, a crate appeared.

Sora growled. "What is this all about? What do I care about some stupid crate!" He ran at it, a tight grip on his sword. He slashed at it, breaking it into splintered wood pieces. A barrel appeared and he did the same. The debris also vanished.

"Sora!" I ran to him. He was angry and frustrated. He held the sword at his side. I put my hand on his shoulder, "it's no good getting angry. We just have to get through... whatever this thing is. Strange dream or not."

"Is any of this real or not?"

"I'm not sure," I said and offered up a weak smile.

"I'm sorry for getting angry."

"Hey, Sora. Look! Doesn't the door seem, well, a bit more solid?" He looked at it.

"It does."

"Maybe, you were supposed to smash those things."

"Maybe. I guess we have to go through it, right?"

"I'm scared." Sora looked at me and took my hand. He had a strong grip on it. "Let's go, together."

"Yes." I said. He led me to the door, and by placing the sword under his arm, he held out his hand and turned the knob. I winced, expecting something horrible to happen. Instead, I was bathed in warm light. I closed my eyes, it was so intense. I felt Sora's hand fall from my own, causing me to cry out for him. He was not there. I was standing on the deck of the ship wreck, staring at Selphie. She sat on the short railing, kicking her legs and smiling.

"Selphie? What are you doing here?" I ran to her, but something in her eyes was vacant. She had no idea who I was. It was all an illusion.

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself. _

"Tell you more about myself! Are you not me? Are you not using my voice?" I buried my face in my hands. "I can't believe this is happening to me," I muttered to myself. I had to keep going. I took in a sharp breath and looked up. Selphie was still smiling at me, bobbing her head from side to side.

"What's most important to you?" she asked. She did not whine when she spoke.

"I'm not sure, right off the top of my head," I spoke. I bit my lip, and realized this answer would not satisfy. I thought of Sora, where he must be. My hand was empty, and that scared my more than anything. I thought of Riku and Kairi... would I ever see them again? The raft? My empty hand then clenched into a fist. "My friends."

"Are friends such a big deal?"

"What do you want out of life?"

I whipped around and saw Wakka, standing with his ball under his arm. He looked even more impatient, always in motion. He expected a swift answer.

"Currently, I guess I want to know what this is all about, and... I wonder if our raft will work. I really want to be on it, with my friends. I want to see rare sights with them."

Now Tidus jumped into the frey. "What are you afraid of?" he asked in that cocky tone.

"I, everything."

I stood on that boat dock for a long time, the wind whistling around me. It was so real, but I knew it wasn't. I stood there a long time, just thinking. I felt overwhelmed, and as I looked to Tidus he gave me such a look that he knew I had finally produced an answer for him.

"Getting older. I don't want to go back to school. I want to stay at the island forever, and play around with my friends."

He said nothing in return, just smiled. But then my voice spoke to me again. It was questioning my own answers.

_You're afraid of getting old, hmm. You want to see rare sights. Ah, your friends are important. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. _

"Sounds, okay." I mused.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. _

Then there was that bright light again and I immediately shut my eyes. I even had to put my hands over them to protect my vision. I felt everything moving past me, very quickly. The water, the wind, the tree, the sand, everything was being sucked away into this light. It left me in darkness again. That's when I knew it was safe to open my eyes again.

It took some adjusting, but when I looked up I saw Sora running ahead, up some ramp. I called to him.

We met halfway and he grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Did you see Selphie and the others, too?"

He said nothing but pulled me up the ramp. I saw apart of his clothing was tattered. He had been fighting without me. "We have to get out of here," he said. "It's not safe at all."

I agreed silently. We ran together until we were on another one of those stained glass floors. Was there no escape from this world? I willed myself to try and wake up, but it didn't work. We still held hands, walking slowly to the center of the floor. It was deathly quiet.

Sora looked to me, I could see frustration in his blue eyes. I felt afraid. There was a single shaft of light shining down, like a spotlight. I swore that my disembodied voice was softly laughing somewhere in the darkness.

Sora's voice and I spoke at once, almost mocking us. _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

"What does that mean?" Sora asked. "Who are you? Stop this!" He whipped around, looking this way and that.

"Sora..."

"What?" He snapped angrily. He looked to where I was pointing.

Our shadows had elongated greatly, and were moving on their own accord. Sora pushed me behind him, protecting me. Our shadows merged strangely, the strands of our hair aligning until it looked like one large, strangely shaped person. Then it began to arise.

Sora took a few steps backwards, pushing me back along with him. I stood close to him, watching as this dark shape rose high above our heads, higher than the great trees that grew on the island. It was writhing and disgusting. I buried my face on Sora's shoulder.

_But don't be afraid. _Our voices whispered, somewhere in the space between our ears. Sora took a few more steps backwards, with me shuffling behind. I looked up for a moment only to see that this shadow, this monster no longer looked like Sora and I. It had tentacles growing all around its bright yellow eyes. A little curl of darkness unfurled itself. I was screaming to myself to wake up, over and over again.

_And don't forget_, our voices said.

"Run!" Sora shouted and he turned on his heels. I ran alongside him, but there was nowhere to go. The ramp was gone, we were alone in the dark void with this _thing._

Sora stepped on the edge, losing his balance. I grabbed his shoulders to keep him from falling.

"I think we have to fight it," Sora said. "I think we have to fight it to get out of here."

"Are you kidding? We can't... we can't do that."

Sora had his sword at the ready. "I'm not just going to stand here all day. Rei, keep safe. I want to try something."

"No! Don't!" I was calling, but he had already charged in. His sword was high and he sliced at the hand the creature had left within his reach. It shifted it up, then plunged it down into the floor.

The ground shook, yet I kept my balance. There was Sora, tenacious as ever, whacking away at the giant dark hand. A pool of purple-black darkness started swirling around it. From it, little yellow eyes of the little shadows were appearing.

"Sora, watch out!" I ran a few steps towards him. In the chaos I saw one shadow jump and swipe his cheek. It began bleeding. "No!" I ran towards the little beast, finding my staff had returned. I struck it until it was gone, then I fought the next closest one I saw.

"Get back!" Sora was yelling, but I wouldn't let him fight alone. He focused on the beast's hand, slashing and swiping. I was knocking back the little shadows, scattering them into little green orbs. I killed one near Sora, and next time I caught a look at his face, the scratches were gone.

The hand began rising up, as I sent the the last little shadow flying into oblivion. Sora swore and followed it, still striking with all the force he had started with. It stood again by the creature's side and i had to wonder if the fighting was doing any good. I looked upward, seeing the creature lean back, a swirling orb forming at his chest. I started running then and grabbed Sora. We barely missed the first ball of shadows that fell behind us. We just started running, in circles, zig-zagging, any way we could. I stumbled and fell in my panicked state. I rolled out of the way as one of the orbs landed next to me, dissipating into this air. They were tracking us, looking to harm us. I got back to my feet and started running, feeling the hiss of the orbs disappearing at my heels. I saw Sora, back once more, stabbing into the hand of this giant shadow. The hand was beginning to flinch with each strike, so maybe, just maybe he was doing some damage.

The orbs had stopped, and I ran to Sora. "What now?"

"Help me, I think it's starting to really feel pain."

The hand was rising once more, and it plunged down into the floor, bringing the little shadows forth again. I looked to them but Sora yelled, "forget them, we want the big one dead."

He had just sliced down pretty hard on the creatures hand, though it was just darkness and shadow, no flesh to be cut. It looked painful.

"C'mon Rei, strike him."

I raised my staff like a bat, biting my lips. I didn't know whether of not I could help. I shut my eyes and twisted my body away, bringing down my weapon with all the strength I could muster.

Then the shadow cracked. It sparked with electricity. The monster had stiffened up, still standing tall over us. He wasn't moving an inch. Our weapons disappeared in a tiny explosion of light. I clenched my fist to make sure it was gone.

"We did it," Sora said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away. "Let's get out of here." We slowly stepped away from the dead shadow. I chanced a smile, hoping that maybe we could wake up now. It was all over, this bad dream was over. I squealed, tumbling to the cold surface of the stained glass floor. It had taken me by surprise. I raised my head to see Sora on his back, flat. This time we had both fallen, into pools of darkness. I rolled on to my back, just in time to see the yellow eyes bigger and closer than ever before.

_--but don't be afraid_, our voices finally spoke up after a long silence.

"Sora!" My legs were being covered in what seemed to be black flame, yet so were his. He was staring at his leg, horrified.

The creature was coming even closer, maybe to eat us.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Sora was swiping at the darkness, trying to crawl out of it. I tried to pull my legs away from it as well, but it was no use. I shut my eyes tight, feeling the creature lowering himself even closer to us. I prayed this was a dream. You can't die in a dream.

I felt the cold prickly darkness continue to crawl up my arms now. I couldn't move if I tried.

_So don't forget:_

The voices kept stabbing in through all the rush and panic of my thoughts. I felt darkness take my neck, my face. Was I lowering? Or maybe the floor was rising. I wanted to open my eyes while I still could, but I saw nothing. I couldn't even tell if they were opened or closed. I could hear a hissing white noise all around me. And then, just my other-voice, alone, said--

_You are the one who will open the door._

I tried to call out to Sora, wondering why I hadn't heard his voice. My mouth filled with darkness, it was useless to spit it out. I felt dizzy, like I was spiraling out of control very quickly. I could feel old memories on the edges of the darkness. I could never reach them. It kept going until it reached a point I thought I might get sick.

I sat up and coughed. I was coughing up the darkness.

Wait, no I wasn't. I was sitting on the beach, next to my box of rope. I had awoken from the nightmare. I felt my face to make sure I was really there. It was covered in cold sweat, and it felt no different from the way my face had felt in the dream.

I looked to the half constructed raft, no sign of Riku. No sign of life, anywhere.

_Is any of this real?_ I thought to myself.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

The Kingdom of My Heart

by reichirudesu.

NOTICE I do not own any of the characters for Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the Square-enix corporation. Thanks again! And especially thanks to the people who are reviewing, you are a great encouragement!

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

I finally stood up, trying to leave the nasty dream behind me. I brushed sand off the back of my legs and stared at the sea. _So it had all been a dream then?_

I walked over to the raft and saw some good progress had been made since I had seen it last. Riku wasn't there, though. I hopped up and walked across the bridge to the other side of the island. This too looked unchanged.

I then saw Riku, Sora, and then Kairi running towards me. I sighed in relief. I was home again.

"Rei!" Riku called. "I see you finally woke up!"

They came closer and halted.

Kairi laughed. "You two_ are_ twins. I just caught Sora snoozing away in the sand, too. You're both so lazy! You didn't get anything done, did you?"

I was trying to catch Sora's gaze. His blue eyes connected at mine for a moment then looked away. "Sorry," I apologized.

"Did you have any weird dreams? He woke up, blabbing about big black monsters," she was laughing at him.

I forced a laugh, "no, nothing unusual. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Well," Riku interjected, "now that we are all awake again, I say we try and get as much work done as we can until sunset. It gives us a good few hours."

"Right," I agreed.

I went to walk back through the door, back to my box of rope. I'd talk to Sora at a more convenient time.

"Oh no you don't," Kairi said, blocking my way. "I'll take over your job. You two work together to find the missing things, and try and stay awake this time, okay?"

The look on her face showed there was no argument. "Okay."

Sora had been silent the whole time. "Let's go, Rei," he finally said. He turned and walked towards the beach. I looked after him and then to Kairi. She winked at me before going through the door. I ran to follow Sora.

He had waited for me around the corner, and scared me as he grabbed my shoulders. "You had the dream too, didn't you?"

"Yes, and you were there."

"How could we both dream the same thing at once? The monster, you saw it too, right?"

"Yes," I shuddered. "It was horrible."

"I thought I was going crazy. Are you alright?"

I must have looked really frightened then, for I felt it. That sickly fear, just thinking of those creatures created a huge knot in my stomach. "I am, now that we're back here. It's just, I'm filled with this feeling of dread. What did it mean? What will happen to us?"

"I don't know, but we should just forget it, for now. Let's try to think on the bright side, we have the raft to finish."

"And we have to be cheerful for our friends," I added.

"I'm going to get some water," he said and turned. I reached out and grabbed the back of his white shirt. He turned. "What's wrong?"

"Thank you, for protecting me."

He smiled. "I promised you, didn't I? Raft, or dreams, it doesn't matter. Fighting for my friends gives me strength."

"Well, if we ever have to fight again, I'll give it my all. I won't be scared."

"It's okay if you are afraid. I was afraid, too."

We walked to the waterfall, now making light of the experience of the dream. I dipped my head under the running water, laughing.

Sora looked up at me. "What's so funny?"

"You didn't seem afraid at all."

With this, he busted into his big sideways grin. He became the boy I always knew, with all those little tfeelings of strange dreams falling away. I had boosted his ego.

"C'mon, let's go find the rest of the things we need. We're a great team! We'll find at all, and then they'll be mad at us for falling asleep."

"Okay," I agreed.

We spent a the rest of the afternoon, searching. We found a big piece of canvas in the tree house. It had hung on the wall, and it was strange that I hadn't noticed it before. I folded it up and carried it outside. We both scoured the ship for rope, and found one piece on the deck, hanging over the side. We both stood and coiled it back up again. Sora had a log that he had found before, sitting in the shade. We soon found another and we walked back to the raft. Sora carried the logs, one under each arm and the rope coiled around my shoulder, while I carried the canvas in my arms. I helped Sora cross the bridge, and soon we had dumped everything we had found in a pile in front of the raft. The sky was just starting to glow red, the sun hanging a bit lower in the sky.

"Alright," Riku thanked us. He inspected each object and smiled. "This is perfect. We should be able to leave in a couple of days."

"So soon?" Kairi asked. She had brought the box of rope up and dropped it on the ground.

"Yes, the sooner the better," Riku said.

I agreed with him, mentally. The dream had ruined the feeling of safety I had always felt at the island. It was time to go off, and leave nasty thoughts of the dream and my former life behind. I wanted to keep moving forward.

We left the raft, which Riku predicted could be finished by tomorrow. We walked back towards our boats. We were passing the bridge that led to "Riku's Island" when Kairi called us to wait.

"The sun's setting, let's watch it." We all followed her to the the end of the bridge, where she and Sora sat on the bent tree. Riku helped he sit up there as well, considering the last time I fell and hurt myself. He stood, arms crossed, leaning on the tree. We sat in a happy silence as the sun got lower and lower.

"So, Kairi and Rei's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be," Riku answered. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But, how far could a raft take us?" I asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world," Kairi giggled. "What would you do there?" she said.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island." He paused. "If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know," Sora said, now laying down on the branch. His tone meant that he didn't really want to think about anything as complicated as that.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So, let's go." He sounded angry a little, and took a few steps away from the tree. He must have been thinking about this for a really long time.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" I joked, laughing a bit nervously.

He turned. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Rei, thanks."

"Erm, you're welcome."

"Hey Rei, we should be getting home. The Mayor might start worrying." Kairi said.

"Alright," I hopped down from the tree awkwardly.

"We'll head out too," Sora added, sliding from the tree.

Kairi and I walked ahead, I asked her if she had finished fixing the rope.

"A lot of it, yeah, though my work doesn't look as good as yours."

I laughed, then turned to say goodnight to Sora. Riku had stopped him. They were discussing something. Kairi bumped her hip against mine and smiled.

"Go ahead, I'll wait."

I walked back to tell Sora, I needed to after the dream we had shared. Yet, as I approached he ran past me.

"Sora!" I called, but he kept running, all the way to the dock. I turned to Riku but noticed a paopu laying on the ground.

"Sorry, Rei," Riku said in passing, clapping me on the shoulder. "I tried."

"You... what?" I stood there for a moment, staring after both of them, then to the poor discarded paopu on the ground.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Kairi called after me.

"Nothing!" I ran to her. We got in our boats, and started paddling, though the boy's were way ahead of us.

_What did he mean, 'I tried'?_ He knew. Everyone knew. Maybe Sora didn't. Or maybe he didn't think that way of me. He gets his strength from protecting friends. I was just a friend.

Kairi and I paddled slowly home, tied up our boats and took the long walk home.

"You didn't... tell Riku, did you?"

She looked apologetic. "He guessed. I'm sorry, Rei."

I pouted. "I don't need everyone helping me out, y'know."

She just smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "We can't help it, you two would be so cute together."

I didn't say anything, I was just embarrassed.

"But hey, anything can happen, right? We're about to go on a real journey! An adventure!"

"I bet the Mayor will be sad when we're gone."

"It'll be okay," Kairi said. "I've thought about that. But then we'll come back, and we'll have the most amazing stories to tell him. You know how much he likes stories."

"Mhm," I agreed.


End file.
